Home by the Ocean
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Was it fate that they ended up being in the same train ride to her hometown together? How would their relationship blossom as Ryo decides to stay in her hometown for the entire summer? Friendship could bud into something more as fate gave them the opportunity to learn from one another and they find out how similar they really are. RyoMegu! R&R! (Cover image done by me)
1. Train

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **001: Train**

* * *

At last, after months of rigorous training and near-death challenges, the day has finally arrived for the students of Tootsuki Academy.

Summer vacation

The students made no second thoughts of packing up their things and double checking their plane tickets to ensure their three months' worth of rest out of the academy. As for the students in the Polar Star Dorm, they conjured a banquet for themselves for their successes this year and also to bid farewell to each other for their small time of separation for the summer.

Most of them will be going back to their hometowns to rejoin with their families and travel to places, maybe even abroad to have fun. Like a certain Tadokoro Megumi, who smiled and cheered along with her friends.

Though the others planned to go swimming at a famous water park, Megumi had to decline the offer because she promised her mother to be back home on the first day of summer. Though a bit disappointed, the others made sure to accompany her to the Tohoku Shinkansen to properly send her off.

"You have everything right, Tadokoro?" asked Souma, who handed her her luggage.

Megumi nodded "Thanks Souma"

"You take care now okay Megumi?" reminded Isshiki

"Yes, I will senpai!"

"Megumi! I'm going to miss you!" exclaimed Yuki, who tackled her into a bear hug.

"I'll miss you too Megumi" added Ryoko who also joined the hug.

"Hey, hey what about us?"

"Don't leave us out!"

And soon, the others came around into a big group hug, making Megumi blush from their affection.

"T-t-thank you e-e-everyone! I-I'll miss all of you t-too!" She stuttered after they let go of their embrace.

They were saying their last farewells when they heard a commotion somewhere, but they disregarded it when they heard the speaker saying that the train will be departing. The group of aspiring chefs of Tootsuki waved their friends off even after the doors were closed and they didn't stop until they were out of sight.

Megumi sighed, thankful that she was able to meet and gain new friends despite being (formerly) called the class dunce. With her luggage in tow, she walked carefully along the carts to find a spot to sit on.

Luckily, she was able to find some space despite the number of people. However, she wouldn't feel so lucky now because the second she sat down, another person sat beside her.

Curious at the sudden decrease of space, the two occupants turned to each other.

Aureolin met magenta.

Megumi gasped.

"Eh-E-EHHH?!" she flushed and her face grew to a redder shade when she realized she caught so much attention.

Well, who wouldn't be surprised? She's sitting right next to the renowned ' _Mad Dog_ ' of the Tootsuki 92nd generation, Kurokiba Ryo. The person who has a double personality, her rival during the quarterfinals, and the second placer- along with Soma, in the Tootsuki Autumn Election.

The raven-head only raised a bored brow at her.

"You're too noisy" he said lazily as he picked his ear as if she damaged his eardrum

"K-k-kurok-kiba! W-w-what are y-you do-doing h-here?!" the question came out on its own.

"Talk normally" he lazily stretched. 'What's she stuttering around for? She wasn't like this when I fought her, where was that confidence?' "I was supposed to go on a trip with Alice, but I couldn't find her anywhere and the staff said there was no Nakiri…"

He stopped when he relaxed his body again and a piece of paper fell from his pocket, which landed near Megumi's bag. She automatically picked it up and unconsciously read it.

"U-Uhmm… K-kurokiba, are you s-sure you're headed for Tohoku?" He merely tilted his head to her and she nervously showed him his paper "I-I think you're g-going to Kobe"

Double-checking the paper, he was slightly taken aback when he realized his mistake. Alice was rambling on and on about things last night that he was eventually dozing off. All he heard was _'a trip',_ _'port town',_ and ' _to check on the company'_. And because he was caught asleep while she was talking, she became so upset with him that she literally left him alone in the kitchen and hastily packed as she headed off to Erina's place to bother her instead- but not after writing a quick note to Ryo from an ink and brush coming from-who-knows-where.

Ryo woke up with shapes and wiggles drawn around his face.

"Ohhh…" it sounded like he half-said it and half-grumbled it. He rests his head by the glass behind him after realizing his mistake. There was a smudge on the paper and he was still drowsy when he looked at it so the kanji made it look like 'Tohoku' instead of 'Kobe'. His pride refused him to do a double take after that.

Seeing his mistake, Megumi kindly returned his paper. "D-d-don't you think you should c-call Alice? This train is a one-way ride to Tohoku so…"

Ryo pondered for a moment "Hmm… nahh"

"Eh? Ehh?! W-w-won't A-Alice be lo-looking for you?"

"Hmm"

"S-she's probably w-w-wondering w-where you are"

"Hmm"

"Don't m-make your friend worry"

He paused at that ' _Friend'_? He turned his full attention towards her, which made her flush under his serious gaze

"You think she's my friend?"

"I-I'm sorry! B-but even though y-you're her aide, y-you two are close s-s-so you two should be friends, right?"

Ryo, even though he didn't show it openly, was surprised. Most people would call their relationship as that of a dog and his master. No one ever referred to them as friends until now. The two of them has always been focused on their culinary career that that topic was never even mentioned in all the years they've been together.

He could've denied her but he said something else instead.

"Can't you talk normally without stuttering? It's annoying"

"I-I'm-! I'm sorry!"

He sighed and looked out the window across him, noticing that the buildings and houses has become fewer and more plains and trees are seen.

There was a good silence between them for a few minutes. Megumi was playing with her thumbs when he spoke.

"I think I'll… take a break for a while… besides, Alice nags too much"

"Ohh…" Megumi blinked when she looked at him. After saying those words, his arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed as he slept. Looking down, she only noticed that he only carried a single duffel bag with him.

"Wake me up when we get there"

"Y-o-okay!"

Minutes ago she was shaking of fright because she thought that the notorious person sitting beside her was going to eat her. But after seeing that he wouldn't and noticing how peaceful he looked while he slept, maybe she could feel at ease during this train ride.

Wait… that means he'll be coming with her to her hometown, right?

* * *

 **This is chapter 1! I hope it somehow catches your taste.**

 **I am actually confused with my OTP in Shokugeki no Soma, at first I was Megumi and Soma but people keep persisting- and since the manga is developing further the relationship of, Soma and Erina.**

 **After reading the Autumn Election arc (especially Megumi and Ryo's battle), though its only canon, I think their polar personalities and the same time, similar traits, conjured a good chemistry for me between those two. I've been thinking about MegumiXSoma and MegumiXRyo but it seems MegumiXRyo became more dominant for me. And seeing that I'm not the only one in this pairing, I was like… what the heck! Let's make a fanfic!**

 **So thanks for reading this! The following chapters will be more interesting, I promise**

 **I'm still studying their behavior and how much I could tweak their personalities so please bear with me!**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Home

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **002: Home**

* * *

"…ss"

"…iss"

"…Miss"

"Excuse me… Miss?"

Megumi grunted "Five more minutes mom…"

"Uhh… miss, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but you're at the last station and we're requesting everyone to please move out to the platform"

"Last… station?" Realization hit the midnight haired girl as she blushed her entire face to the brim.

"I am glad that you and your boyfriend had a comfortable travel but can I request for you to wake him up too?"

"Boyfriend?" that was then when Megumi turned her head to see Kurokiba's head resting atop of hers with his arms crossed across his chest, sleeping soundly with a silent snore. The thought of him so close to her nearly jammed her brain and she almost fainted on the spot. "N-n-no! H-H-he's not my b-b-boyfriend!" she flailed her arms in front of the woman in a lame attempt to convince her.

"Ehh? But you were comfortably sleeping on his shoulder a while ago…"

Megumi's face went redder, if that was possible "N-n-no! I-It's a m-misunderstanding! I have no r-relationship like th-that with h-him!"

"Oi, would you shut up, I'm trying to sleep" a low, gruff voice grumbled and Ryo finally opened his half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but you are now at the last station and we are requesting everyone to please move out of the train" the attendant told him.

"Oh, okay" he said lazily before stretching his long limbs. He automatically stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the cart, completely disregarding his schoolmate's existence… well, not completely "Oi, hurry up" he called out to her.

Snapping from her reverie, Megumi quickly stood "Oh! Right! I-I'm sorry miss!" she bowed a couple of times at the woman. Her apologies seem to run forever and Ryo was growing impatient before he hooked his finger at the back of her scarf and drag her out of the train.

"Where to now, bumpkin?" he asks after they exited the station

"B-B-bumpkin?!" she half-cried, half-pouted

"You're from around here, where to?" he shrugged

"W-We'll have to ride another train straight to the village"

"Alright" he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and started walking. "You're not seriously making me lead the way, are you?"

"R-Right!" grabbing her travel bag, she scurried along Ryo's side.

* * *

The two Tootsuki students managed to get on the train and it doesn't seem that Ryo will be sleeping again anytime soon. So after fighting with herself and gathering her confidence for the last few minutes, Tadokoro Megumi dared to break the silence.

"U-Uhmm… K-Kurokiba… a-are you sure you want to come? W-won't it be better if you called Alice earlier so that s-she could pick you up?"

"I told you that I wanted a break, didn't I?"

"Y-yes! You did, but… w-why a-a-are you coming along with me?"

He shrugged "I was already in the train with you and I've come this far. I don't want to go get another ticket back. It's too troublesome. Besides, it's not like you said no, right?" he looked at her with his bored expression this time.

"Uhh… y-yeah…" Megumi could only nod her head.

However, the real issue is not about him taking a vacation in their small port town, granted her hometown may be small and simple but it has its perks and the sights there are breathtaking especially at dawn and dusk.

It's the fact that she's bringing a boy home… and not just any boy. A boy who gives off the aura of someone none of the fishermen in her home would want to hire even for a part-time job and a split personality that could mistake him for a notorious criminal.

It would be fine if it were Souma or any of her friends in the Polar Star Dorm. She could handle that much because they're her friends but this is Kurokiba Ryo! She doesn't know a thing about him aside from the fact that he gives her the willies and that they have absolutely no relationship aside from being marked as ex-rivals.

But that's it.

Whatever the case, the fact stays that she's bringing home a BOY

Oh what would her mother say…

* * *

Ryo didn't know how long he's been staring at this mouse-like companion of his. He just couldn't understand her. Can't she talk normally? She always stutters and apologizes here and there. Honestly, it's annoying.

But really, can he blame her? He's quite aware of his bad reputation. That alone gave other people enough reason to fear him, especially if they learned about how he was since he was a child.

His opinion of the girl seems to be diminishing every second he spends more time with her. During the autumn elections, he mocked her and those who cheered for her but she didn't cower back then. She stood up to those friends of hers and said so with full confidence. He laughed it off but it was actually the start of his respect for her.

So where was that confidence that captivated his attention before?

"Stop fidgeting, you're going home. You should be more relieved, so why are you shaking like a leaf?" he finally said and that definitely caught her attention.

Before nervous girl could answer him, the train driver announced over the speaker that they've arrived at their stop. Ryo suspected that it was because of years of being Alice's aid that his body automatically took hold of Megumi's luggage and proceeded to the door.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" she tried to take her luggage back but epically failed at it compared to the lanky man's strength.

Ryo grumbled "I got it"

"You don't have to!" she flushed and continued to pull on the bag.

"Hey! What are you- don't do that-!"

With Megumi's constant pull and the sudden, screeching halt of the train, the two students lost their balance and most coincidentally, just when the train's doors open did Megumi fell. She closed her eyes, anticipating the harsh impact of the concrete floor but the pain seemed to have lessened when a big, warm hand somehow pressed itself at the back of her head.

A low grunt opened her eyes to see the mad dog on top of her, using his other free hand to support his weight up. It was a good thing that they were the only passengers on the train or else it would've led to a lot of troublesome things.

Megumi could only stare at him, her mind blank and when he regained his composure did he broke her out of her stupor.

"Damn" he hissed at the cold wave coursing through his sandwiched hand. "Are you alright?" he asked her when their eyes met.

She bashfully nodded her head

"Good" he said, but it sounded like he wasn't that relieved "Because that was stupid of you. Why did you have to be so stubborn? It's not like I'm gonna rob a poor, country bumpkin like you"

For once during their entire trip, he hit a nerve but when she was about to retort at his rude remarks, a deafening yell was heard above their heads.

"MEGUMI?!"

Both Tootsuki students looked up to see a crowd of what seemed like fishermen, middle-aged people, and a couple of girls around their age gaping at them. The banner that they dropped from the shock could read out the words 'WELCOME HOME TADOKORO MEGUMI!" was read.

Ryo was only able to form an "oh" at the realization that these people might've been here to welcome this girl home… until they suddenly caused an uproar.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Oh my! Megumi, we never knew you could go that… far"

"Even if your boyfriend is cute, you can't do things like this already Megumi!"

"N-n-no! E-e-everyone! You got it all wrong!" she burned red

"Megumi! What have they done to you?!"

"No! P-please! This it just a mis…"

Ryo looked down at his former rival when she wasn't able to finish her sentence and what he saw made his eyes widen by a fraction.

"What the… you fainted?" expectedly, he received no response from the limp body beneath him. Using his knees to prop him up, he placed his free hand on her shoulder and shook "Don't faint on me! Hey! Get a hold of yourself!"

To his dismay, there was still no response. He felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and before he knew it, his body was dangling a good few inches above the ground by a rather big, buff looking fisherman with his eyes sending him a clear message that he just might get filleted.

"You worm! What do you think you're doing to our Megumi!"

"Creep! You're a pervert!"

Another fisherman and a girl around their age shouted at him.

"What the… I didn't do anything" but his words fell on deaf ears as the people continued to shout their profanities at him.

"Oh no! Megumi's out cold" said a woman who held Megumi to check up on her.

"Poor Megumi!"

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything!"

"Hey! I know you!" came up another local fisherman "You were the one who won against Megumi during her competition!" he pointed an accusing finger at him.

That would mean that they understood that he's her schoolmate, right? Unfortunately, they didn't think that way.

"Why you! So you're not satisfied that you beat her in the competition?!"

"Eww! What a stalker!"

"You pervert!"

"I'm gonna rough you up real good, ya hear me?!"

"What the hell… I told you that I didn't do anything to her! you got it all wrong! As if I'd do something to a crazy bumpkin like-"

"What did you say?!"

"Oh you sure are gonna get it pal!"

Ryo felt the man holding him up walk off to follow a crowd who carried Megumi's fainted- but still blushing face, body (along with their luggage that was thrown out of the train when they fell) to one of their cars. The raven-haired, however, was thrown at the back of a Class 5 truck and his nose twisted in irritation at the foul smell. It seemed that they used it to deliver fish. Some fishermen also sat at the back to guard him, just in case he'd try to escape and Ryo felt the vehicle start to move.

"We'll let the Mrs. Tadokoro deal with you eye-bags boy"

' _Eye-bags boy?_ ' Ryo raised a brow ' _Lame. What are they, five?_ ' he sighed. No use arguing with people who wouldn't listen. He just hoped, by the sound of it, that the bumpkin's mother will be kinder and at least hear him out than these country folks.

Well, that was one unusual way to welcome someone.

Ryo wondered if coming along was a good idea in the first place.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2! I made it longer to at least compensate for my absence.**

 **Sorry guys I was sick and was hospitalized for days but I'm feeling better now and hopefully, catch up with my fanfics.**

 **Thanks for those who have read, reviewed, put this on their favorites, and followed this fanfic! I'm glad that I gained your interest! There's not much RyoXMegumi fanfics here and even though it's really canon (and maybe highly unlikely to happen- manga reference) I really, really, really, ship these two! They're so cute and yes! Has potential!**

 **Thank you again and hoped that you liked this update!**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Mother

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **003: Mother**

* * *

Now Kurokiba Ryo has been known for many things. Having lived in a harsh port town in Denmark, he's faced rash sailors, hungry and aggressive after mauling tons of fishes to their boats. He grew up in a dog-eat-dog world and he was no wuss to succumb being the prey. So he learned how to fight the dangerous everyday life like a war through the power of his cooking.

Like his fellow rivals, he too, grew up in the kitchen and he had come to harness and hone those skills until he overpowered the chef he's worked with and can even make the most brutal sailor kneel before his tiny feet with just a bite from his seafood cuisine.

His cooking grew to a dangerous curve of orgasmic flavor and along with it, became like a madman once he wore that infamous bandana of his. But no matter how aggressive he has become, he never gets into trouble.

So… how come he feels like a teenage boy trapped in a yakuza house?

Kurokiba Ryo shifted on the pillow he's kneeling on. A few minutes ago, he was attacked by savage villagers and was thrown in a truck used for delivering fish and the next thing he knew, he's sitting in a very traditional Japanese room, telling him to wait here and they even threatened to skin him alive if he dared escape.

The raven-head was still rambling his thoughts at this sudden turn of events, his head snapped up when the sliding door before him opened.

"I'm sorry to make you wait long, Megumi is alright now. I brought some tea" said the midnight-haired woman who kneeled at the pillow before him as she handed him his tea. Ryo would've made a damn remark but he bit his tongue after seeing the great difference despite the striking similarities.

"Thanks" he said in his lazy tone and nearly caught himself there. Now Ryo may have had a bad reputation but years of staying with the Nakiri family taught him to show respect to his elders, at least to those who deserved it. And this woman before him was letting off a vibe non-fearful but something different. The same vibe that the country bumpkin emits, just exclude the clumsiness.

"I will have to apologize for the townspeople. I heard how they treated you and that was awful. Megumi is pretty famous in our town and they haven't seen her for a long time. Please understand the way they have reacted"

He nearly coughed out his tea when the woman bowed before him in apology.

"N-no, it's alright. I understand"

The woman smiled up at him "Thank you very much. Oh! How rude of me; my name is Tadokoro Mizuki. I am Megumi's mother"

"I'm Kurokiba Ryo" he bowed in polite. Megumi's mother huh? You can't deny that. The bumpkin is the spitting image of her mother, except that her hair is darker and her eyes are dark instead of gold.

"I understand that you are one of her classmates. Thank you for taking care of my daughter; she can be quite a handful"

"Yeah well she can be a bit… clumsy"

Megumi's mother giggled "Yes she is. She got that from her father" taking a sip from her tea, she continued "So, Ryo, not to sound rude but I would like to know why you've come here. I'm grateful that you accompanied my daughter all the way out here, it's just that she didn't mention that she was bringing home a friend"

' _Friend…_ ' that word sounds very weird to his taste "Well it wasn't really my intention to come along…"

Knowing Kurokiba Ryo, he was not one to make up such silly stories. He relayed to Megumi's mother the whole story, about how he ended up in the wrong train until the whole incident not too long ago.

"I see" she nodded her head "But are you sure? You could at least call this Miss Alice and tell her where you are. She could be worried"

"Thank you Mrs. Tadokoro but I really wanted to take a break. If I call Miss, she would drag me back and do whatever she wants again. I would like to take a breather after everything about school and stuff. At least this one summer"

"Well, if you really insist then I guess I have no choice" she smiled back "You are free to stay here for as long as you want Ryo. There's nothing much in this town but I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. Don't worry, I'll tell the others that it's all a misunderstanding" she stood up and motioned him by the door "Come along dear, I'll show you where you'll be staying"

Ryo stood to his feet and followed along Mizuki. He could feel relieved now; it was a good thing that Megumi's mother was not like the villagers who jumped to conclusions. She's very kind and understanding just like the mothers he heard… heh, mothers… he stopped thinking about those the moment the world shoved it in his face to fight.

As they walked, Ryo could notice a few people walking around with traditional attires, greeting Megumi's mother from time to time. That's when he learned that he's at an inn. The whole structure is modest and clearly leaves a traditional Japanese culture; it'll be perfect for tourists. It's not that big nor that small; it was enough to fit fifty rooms and is capable to house large groups of people and host large gatherings. Megumi's mother told him that this inn used to only house twelve rooms* but ever since Megumi learned to cut the goosefish at a young age, she inspired a lot of people and since she entered Tootsuki, a lot more people looked up to her and even made their business expand. It even has its own bathhouse and hot springs.

The inn is called Shōkeien Ryokan.

Mizuki led him into a simple room but it was big enough for him to laze around plus a perfect view of the beach over the horizon. She told him that she'll let him stay in this private room since he's Megumi's friend and their guest. She was even kind enough to tell him that it was close to the kitchen if he ever felt like cooking and near the corridor that connects to their house in case he has any problems, he could come to her or to Megumi through there.

Ryo was at a loss for words, they're not even that rich and she hasn't known him very long- heck he isn't really friends with her daughter, she couldn't stop shaking just being near him! Not even his long years of staying with the Nakiri did he had this much hospitality.

He's not shy about it; he's just not used to it.

Speechless despite himself, he could only express his gratitude with a deep bow and a simple thank you.

Afterwards, Ryo was left to his own in his room and decided to unpack. Once he was done, he checked the clock and noticed that is was already 10:30pm. He honestly didn't expect that they would provide him food and since a recipe was already formulating in his brain, he decided to head over to the kitchen.

* * *

Tadokoro Megumi woke up and noticed that she's back in her old room. At first, bewildered, but then she sighed in contentment at the feeling of being back home. Everything was just as she left it- looks like her mother did that for her.

She stretched her tired limbs and after noticing her luggage at one corner of her room, she decided to unpack.

Inhaling deeply the warmth of her old room, she took one last look at the picture frame she held before kissing the her family picture "I'm home, papa"

 **~0~**

As Megumi rushed down to find and greet her mother, she couldn't help but notice a large gathering of crowd to the door of the kitchen. She hurried over to take a peek at what the commotion is about but unfortunately for her, she was too small compared to the grown staff members of her mother's inn.

"U-uhmm, e-e-excuse me" she even tried jumping. A female staff member noticed her and greeted

"Oh Megumi! You're here, are you feeling better now?" she asked the golden-eyed and Megumi nodded in response.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I feel great" she tried to look again "Uhmm, w-what's going on in there? Is there some kind of trouble?"

"Trouble? I doubt it, there's this young lad who just waltzed inside the kitchen saying he wanted to make lunch for himself then started cooking"

Just then, an exploding wave of fragrance came through them like a bomb and everyone felt like they're on high. Megumi, curious and entranced at the appetizing flavor, scooted her way through; where her daze instantly snapped.

She honestly thought that it was all a dream- or a nightmare (?) when she woke up in her room. But boy oh boy was she wrong. She couldn't believe her eyes and her mouth felt like they've been glued together.

Kurokiba Ryo was right there in her kitchen, flipping up the pan as he mixed the friend rice, vegetables, and meat all around it while wearing her kitten apron around his waist like it was nothing.

Wait a minute, he's wearing her apron?!

Before she knew it, Ryo was done placing the fried chicken in place. Apparently, he didn't make just one dish. As if the dishes were sparkling and glowing, everyone around the room clapped their hands together and by the looks of it, that's just when he realized that he had an audience.

His bored eyes trailed down to the meek, sleeping beauty before him "Had a nice sleep snow white?" he greeted, paying no heed to the other spectators.

"Y-yes" Megumi nodded, still uncertain how to interact with him. Gathering up her courage, walked closer beside him to examine the dishes he prepared. She wanted to ask him what he's doing, but as if he read her mind, she beat him to it.

"It's almost lunch and I'm getting hungry. I'm still tired after everything so I'll only make some of the basics. I made a few changes though"

"Y-you're not going to eat all of this, are you?"

"Of course not. I told you I made a few changes. Thought I'd try it out with the others" he looked away for a moment but eventually looked back. "Want to try some?"

"O-oh! Sure! I-I'll be delighted"

Ryo tched and handed her a spoon. He only prepared five dishes but it's very hard to choose. Megumi is shifted her eyes from one dish to another, each emitting a sweet smell that continues to overpower the other, as if the dishes are fighting for her attention. She finally decided to try the Curry rice and her heart thrummed in her chest. The alluring smell was like a temptation but once she took the bite, it transformed into an eruption of spices; perfectly blended together, a beautiful tango between sweet and spicy.

Megumi was in a trance.

"I-It's delicious!" she exclaimed

"Of course it is" he rolled his eyes. Of course it'll be delicious. It wasn't much anyway, he was playing around with the dishes anyway and her mother did give him permission to use the kitchen.

He saw her look at him expectantly and he waved his hand saying 'go ahead'; she smiled brightly at him and he watched her eat the rest of the curry rice from the corner of his eye. Unbeknownst and against his will, there was a tug playing at the corner of his lips.

He only snapped when he realized that there were others around. Most had their eyes glued to his other dishes and some even looked at Megumi with envy. Well, as a chef, he couldn't let all these… experimental dishes of his go to waste.

"You can all try some too if you want"

With that, the entire kitchen was flooded with the staff of the inn and they all had that sweet satisfaction in their faces, saying they never tasted anything like it.

He was grateful, not for them saying how delicious it is, but at least his food satisfied these people. Good thing he made plenty. He was grateful because they were too entranced to bombard him with questions on how he did it.

At least he could eat his lunch in peace. And among the five dishes he made; Curry rice, Eki bento, Kaiseki bento, Makunouchi bento, and Ramen; he chose to eat the Curry rice.

He ate in silence at one corner of the room as he silently watched a certain girl with braided hair and shining eyes as she shoved that spoon in her delicate mouth, smiling every time she does.

She may look a lot like her mother, but he can't help admit that her smile is brighter than hers.

* * *

 ***according to manga, the inn does only house 12 rooms but I think that was too small for me so let's do some fan magic, shall we?**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been sick for the last couple of days and I had to focus on college.**

 **Also, I don't know much about Japanese food so please understand~! Bear with me please! I'll settle for those over-reactions of this anime/manga. That I can do.**

 **That's chapter 3! Thanks for the support so far!**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. Breeze

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **004: Breeze**

* * *

As soon as the first rays of dawn escaped through the paper windows of his room, Ryo instantly woke up. He has to get up and prepare his miss'- oh right, he's not in any Nakiri household, no. He finally got Alice off his hair for once and is spending the rest of the summer vacation in a measly countryside in Tohoku.

Following the events since last night, the bumpkin and him were given a large, traditional dinner to welcome Tadokoro home and the villagers were there to apologize for the misunderstanding. So and so, Ryo found that the folks weren't all that bad.

He stretched and yawned as he proceeded towards the comfort room to brush his teeth. Of all the places he went and stayed on, today's the first time he woke up without asking for another round of sleep. Maybe because of the quaint yet rich atmosphere in this province may have replenished his fatigue more than the high-class hotels polluted with scented candles and artificial air from air fresheners.

Tossing a loose shirt on, he decided to roam around the garden to stretch his legs while deciding what he'll make for breakfast. He walked around through another door and was instantly in the backyard. He gotta admit, when they said that this Ryokan's garden was beautiful, they weren't exactly beating around the bush.

The garden was beautiful. It occupied more space than the inn itself since its big enough for the people staying in the inn to jog around- to which they greeted him and he replied with a polite nod. After walking for a while, he decided to rest for a bit and sat himself on a bench.

"We have a nice weather this morning, don't we?"

Ryo nearly jumped from his seat but remained still as his bored eyes turned to look at the man sitting on the other end of the bench. He had a normal body build and from the looks of it, he must be around his mid-forties.

Was he there before? Shrugging, he mustn't have noticed.

The man continued to watch the sky until he eventually turned to the young lad.

"I haven't seen you here before. Did you just check in?"

Deciding to humor him, he relaxed his shoulders and leaned back without looking him. "You could say that. The owner's daughter is a classmate of mine. Mrs. Tadokoro was nice enough to let me stay here for the whole summer break"

"Ahh I see" he nodded "You're Megumi's friend"

There's that word again. _Friend_ ; how come he would feel instantly uneasy when he hears people relate him with that word?

"You know, Megumi is a very sweet girl but her clumsiness sometimes makes her a bit hard for other people to keep up with. It worries me" he turned to him again "It's a relief to know that she's able to have some friends"

Ryo stared at him for a while, his bored gaze on par with his smiling one. "Are you acquainted with her in some way?"

"Hmm, you could say that" the older man mocked and that sparked a mutual respect from the two of them. They simultaneously looked up at the sky- now with a beautiful shade of sky blue.

Both shared a comfortable silence until Ryo stood up. Thanked him for his time and proceeded to go back inside through the other side of the gardens. Not far from the inn, he marveled at the small garden patches, blooming with this season's vegetables. There were rows upon rows of different vegetables, freshly grown and seemed to be shining thanks to the morning dew; a grapevine there and hanging walls for hanging Plantae. He traced his fingers in a nearby tomato and by the lingering scent, he was certain. Free from any pesticide, all of these are organic.

He heard a loud yelp and he shot his head up as he walked over a row of tomato plants to investigate. Ryo quirked an unamused brow at a young girl on her bum. She steadily got on her feet, groaning in defeat after realizing her soiled pants.

"What are you doing?"

Megumi visibly flinched which made her fall back on the rich soil, again. Ryo muttered an 'idiot' to her.

"K-Kurokiba! G-g-good m-morning" she said meekly, rising to her feet again.

He nodded his greeting but it was immediately replaced with a scowl "Stop stuttering"

The intimidated girl pressed her lips together into a thin line and decided to resume her work that was until he spoke again. "Hey, I asked what you're doing"

"I-I-" she closed her mouth for a split second, reminding herself to stop that manner of speaking- also fearing that he might shout at her the next time he stutters "I was helping with the harvesting of these tomatoes. But then a bug flew past me and I was surprised."

He nodded again, a little amused and a little pissed at the fact that she can talk to him without repeating syllables. Megumi picked the last fresh, brightly colored bulb and deposited it on her basket. Ryo watched her stand and rubbed the sweat on her forehead with the back of her unsoiled glove, smiling in satisfaction.

He would've leaved her be when her smile immediately diminished and was replaced with a frown and slight panic in her eyes. Apparently, in this scenario, she could barely lift one basket when there're two more basketful on the ground. She could take one and return for the others but that would be too tiresome. The thought of carrying all three are absolutely scratched from her list of options.

"You should've thought of how much you can carry before you start filling them up" he commented, crossing his arms.

She sighed in defeat, he's right. Then for a split second, she turned to him in a full smile "Maybe you could-"

"No" he said solidly before she could finish her sentence. Her face immediately fell and laughed nervously at herself, already expecting that answer. She returned to looking at the baskets, wishing that they'd grow a pair of legs and walk back to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, she hoisted one and struggled to bend down to reach another. Ryo watched in amusement. Her current predicament is certainly entertaining in his eyes. Seriously, an idiot like her should be left to herself and struggle with her own accord. It's her fault of doing things without thinking. However, as much as he would like to see her fall to her embarrassment, he wouldn't want to let those high-quality ingredients go to waste.

At the split second Megumi lost her footing, the basket in her hand was immediately snatched and she toppled down, making her land on her rear again. She looked up to see Ryo take the other basketful with ease, leaving the smaller, lighter own for Megumi to carry. He didn't even spared a glance at her as he proceeded back to the path, carrying the baskets without much effort. I guess carrying Alice's mountain of shopping bags paid off.

They walked back to the kitchen as Megumi trailed behind him. Her face, at first confused, but then a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she whispered a "Thank you" at his back. To which replied with an almost inaudible "Hn"

* * *

Breakfast and went by like a breeze. Ryo prepared his own meal despite the kind offers of the staff to prepare one for him. He did not bother wearing his infamous bandana while he cooked, knowing that there's no need to put out that uncanny power of his. His skills- though he insisted as being only _basic_ , was immediately praised and a bit envied by the cooks. He was acknowledged and… thanked. Something he barely understood because for all he knew, in the kitchen, power is of the utmost importance. The real goal is to make these people kneel and beg for the dishes you prepared- and maybe even fear you. Accept or Reject. Those were what he was taught, those were what he learned.

So when these simple people, after eating his simple meal, tell him those simple words of "Thank You" for the first time, he didn't know what to say.

Ryo didn't see Megumi again after helping her carry those baskets of tomatoes to the storage room- not that it bothered him. So he decided that he should make most of this "vacation" of his and went out to stroll around the small village.

Once outside and after walking for a while, he could see that this town may be small, but they made use of their space as there are squares upon squares of rice, fruit, and vegetable plantations around every corner. It made him wonder about this warm feeling inside him. Despite the sun being at its highest peak today, the calm breeze rustling between the trees and the soft whistle of the grass made the summer heat completely tolerable. For as long as he could remember, for all the times he's followed Alice around many places, he hasn't been anywhere with an atmosphere as calm and serene as this. Even though there's not much to show. He pondered what that thing nagging inside him could be.

If he remembered correctly, this place's main source of income is by their fishing. And being a chef with fishes as his specialty, he decided to check it out and determine the quality of fishes and maybe even discover more aquatic life that he's yet to see and master. It didn't take long for him though, the port was easier to find than he thought, after all, the smell of the sea is what lulled him to sleep at his stay in the Ryokan.

When he reached the port, he raised an eyebrow. The dock was clean and organized despite the numerous fishermen working around. It was definitely on par where he grew up. There, the harbor and the boats were big- completely dominating this province's small boats, but the stench of sweat and piles of dead aquatic life were absolutely foul and the booming sound of those fishermen only helped make things worse. He could remember feeling guilty whenever he pass by the port and see wonderful ingredients go to waste because of their careless handling.

As he walked aimlessly, appreciating the way the sun made the sea sparkle over the horizon, he suddenly heard a shout that made him snap from his trance.

"HEADS UP!"

He did, and as if his hands automatically moved to catch a rope that somehow landed perfectly on his palms.

"DON'T LET GO!"

"What?" Ryo tilted his head and suddenly, the rope jerked and started to skid off his hands. By reflex, he snapped his closed shut and fell out of momentum for a while as he his body was dragged off the concrete. The black lines were visible as his feet skidded across the white pavement, making a stop as he almost reached the end and just before falling to the salt water below.

Using his bare strength, he managed to hold onto it but whatever it is by the end of this rope-

'It's goddamn heavy' he cursed, feeling his fingers burn as the rope slipped from his grip despite being twisted around his hand. Just as he thought of letting go, hordes of gloved and raw hands came up and pulled along with him.

He looked over to see the fishermen, both buff and scrawny.

"We got ya lad" one of them said.

All together, they heaved and Ryo could feel his muscles tense at the sheer weight until they heard a shout. They finally let go and a loud thud was heard followed by a roar of cheers. The raven-haired looked at his red palms- tying his bandana on his right dominant hand and back to the crowd, confused.

One of the fishermen approached him and gave him a nice slap on the back.

"Thanks for holding onto that rope young lad!"

"Huh?" his expression remained bored.

"We caught a big catch today and we would've lost it if it weren't for you! Thanks for holding onto that rope!" Ryo moved his sight from the grinning man to the scene before him where a big pile of salmons* were being gathered onto big buckets as they were being passed around to be cleaned and some filleted.

"Ah! It's you!"

His bored gaze went over to another muscled fisherman coming over to them.

"You know this young lad?"

"Sure do!" ah yes, Ryo recognized him as one of the people who accused him for sexually harassing Megumi.

"Well then since he's with you I'll get back and help loading up those salmons"

"Alright" he went away, leaving the two previously-enemies alone "I knew I recognized you. I'm really sorry about what happened before and for making you hold onto that rope but we're really thankful for lending a hand"

"No problem" he stuffed his hands in his pockets, making sure to not visibly wince at the sting he felt.

"Your hand must've hurt. Come on, we'll go treat it"

"No. You don't have to. I'm fine" there goes his pride again

"Are you sure?"

Ryo merely nodded and the man nodded in reluctance.

"Well let me thank you again. Now what are you doing here in this old harbor anyway?"

"I was just looking around. Maybe get me some new ingredients for my next dish"

"Ahhhh hunting eh? Well, allow me to show you around. Our town may be small but we're blessed with the sea. We have a wide range from different sea urchins to big octopi"

"You don't have to"

"I insist! Take it as me makin' up to ya because of the mean things I said to ya yesterday"

"But-"

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Before Ryo could protest, he was being pushed forward. He drew a breath in defeat and just let the jolly man tour him around the port. Ryo ignored the stinging throb on both his palms, saying that it'll heal in time.

Meanwhile, Megumi Tadokoro visited her old friends.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be in Megumi's POV!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long delay. It's not easy racing with the deadlines while your major exams are right around the corner. Also, I took my time on catching up with my sideline- I am an artist doing commissions and manga**

 **After that, I just had to eat the rest of the days until New Years. I wanted a break during the holidays. I hope all of you had a nice Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Warmth

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **05: Warmth**

* * *

Tadokoro Megumi wasn't able to get a chance to thank Ryo earlier that day because after he helped her, the next thing she knew he was gone. Though she might have whispered that _Thank you_ earlier, she felt it would be better for her to thank him properly instead.

Unfortunately, after she finished her morning chores and ate breakfast, her mother told her that Ryo went out to walk around the village; so she used this opportunity to dress and meet up with her old friends.

When she got to their meeting place, which was under a tree near the school where they used to play and have picnics in, she was immediately welcomed by a series of warm hugs and longing greetings. These friends of hers, were her friends during middle school before she enrolled to Tootsuki Academy for junior high, though it saddens her to hear that some of her friends moved away for them to have a better education in the city.

They told her how they missed her so much and asked her how high school's like in that prestigious academy. Just like the many times she called her mother and like the many times she asked her how school's been doing, she answered the same thing; it was fine and that she's having fun…

She told a lie.

Megumi felt relieved but guiltier that the people she told that lie believed her. She just can't bring herself to tell them the truth.

She enjoyed her time chatting and laughing with her friends as they caught up on all the times they missed while eating the picnic Megumi prepared; until the sun was nearly setting over the horizon and it was time for her friends to go.

Before Megumi skipped her way home, she decided to pay the local fish market a visit. Since she was a child, she was afraid of the large, burly men that looked like they could easily crush every bone in her body without so much of an effort. But time made her think otherwise since these fishermen were great friends of her father; Especially when she made a bold resolve of wanting- nearly demanding, of learning how to cut the monkfish for the sake of her mother's inn. It was a harsh, tedious training but little Megumi Tadokoro can do anything once she set her mind into it.

She perfected her training in no less than five days.

As she made her way to the port, people greeted her left and right. Contrary to her ' _Dunce'_ title in the academy, she's pretty famous in her hometown. Not only was she known for being a great cook at a very young age, she was known for her amazing skills and completely different persona in the sport of Table Tennis. Megumi's such a prodigy in the sport since primary school that no one has ever defeated her (except against Isshiki when he announced that Megumi will be in the Autumn Elections but that doesn't count). She's even scouted by a middle school affiliated to Aomori Tamada- which is renowned for its sports programs and a high school called Seigaku- in the hopes that maybe she has the skills to advance to actual Tennis.

Megumi's earned her fair share of prized winnings after competing against many tournaments that she's even dubbed as ' **Tohoku's Hopping Hare'**. With that fact said, if she has far greater skills in the sport, it makes you wonder why she chose culinary arts and experience an almost traumatizing bullying all throughout junior high.

When she made it to the port, she was immediately greeted by a string of welcomes, _hi's_ , and _hellos_. Seriously, she's practically treated like a princess in her hometown.

"Ah! Megumi! How nice of you to drop by" said a fat, short woman wearing plastic gloves, black apron, and matching black boots. Megumi smiled and bowed her head in greeting. "What brings you here? Are you shopping for tonight's dinner perhaps?"

"W-well, I'm just here to look around but since you m-mentioned it, I might want some seafood for dinner"

She chuckled, "Then come along dear, we just hauled in a big catch today!"

The midnight-haired lass followed her to one of the warehouses where there are other fishermen and merchants, cleaning and packing fish and shellfish before loading them in trucks to be delivered to the market and outside the region.

Megumi moves over to a small crate of scabbard fish kept fresh by ice.

"They're in season, Megumi" she said and Megumi nodded and admired at the bright red color of the gills and their smell, which is like clean water- or like cucumbers! With her trained eye, she spotted the two healthiest fishes. She took one and when she was about to lift the other one, a booming voice greeted her, causing her to drop the fish back in the crate.

"Well lookie here! If it isn't our precious Megumi!" Megumi smiled at the sound of the woman's husband but once she turned on her heel, she sucked in her breath and almost gasped at the man's companion.

Kurokiba Ryo continued to stare at her with his bored gaze. The woman scowled at her husband.

"Dear, don't give Megumi such a fright, you startled her!"

"Hehe, sorry about that; so how are you, little princess?" the muscled fisherman asked with a wide grin

Quickly turning her gaze from her classmate, Megumi smiled "I-I'm doing great"

"I'm glad to hear that Megumi!" The man gave a hearty laugh before giving Ryo a smack on his back that nearly toppled him "I was just giving this friend of yours a quick tour around the port. He's huntin' for new ingredients ya see"

Ryo recovered and let out a groan before going over to the scabbard fishes. Also, with his trained eye, he picked up the two best scabbard fishes- including the one Megumi dropped.

"Good eye there lad" the woman praised.

"Ah! Uhmm…" Ryo looked over to the girl beside him, lifting a brow before quickly realizing that she might've had her eye on these fishes too. He should give it back and look for another since she saw it first but these are the best he's seen so far and he's learned that it's a dog-eat-dog world out there and that you're as good as dead once you let go of an ingredient…

"I'll take these" he gave it to the woman who wrapped it neatly with newspaper but before she could place it on a plastic, Ryo stopped her "Ah, the other one's for her" he nudged her head to Megumi who only blinked at him with her mouth slightly agape. Ryo looked back at her with a raised brow, mentally asking her if there's something wrong.

Megumi didn't realize that she was staring back at him when she saw the woman about to put the other fish in another plastic bag. Flushing, she held up her hands.

"Ah! Y-you don't have to do that! I-It'll be a waste" the woman looked at Megumi before eyeing Ryo and he merely tipped his head in agreement. She gave him a sly smile before giving the ingredients to them.

"Here you go dearie" the raven-haired was about to fish his wallet before the woman's husband stopped him.

"Ahhh you don't need to do that laddie. Take it! Think of it as thanks for helping us out earlier" he stared at both their genuine smiles, taken aback at how kind they are.

"No need to be so modest, son. Just take it"

Not wanting to risk an argument, Ryo bowed at both of them as thanks before looking at the girl who, apparently, was also surprised at how warm they welcomed her classmate.

"Are you still going to look around?" he drawled.

Megumi snapped into attention, flushing further for staring too much again "N-no"

"Then let's go" he proceeded to walk ahead and he felt his eye twitch when the girl bowed endlessly at the couple. Growing impatient, he hooked his finger at the back of her shirt before dragging her out.

Once they were out of eyesight, the woman smiled up to her husband.

"What a nice young lad. He just needs to work on that face of his but I think he'll be good for little Megumi. Don't you think so, dear?"

"Yeah… he'll be good for- wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

Megumi Tadokoro and Ryo Kurokiba walked side by side as they headed back to the Ryokan. Megumi still has her cheeks flushed, glancing occasionally at the taller male who looked bored but his eyes seemed to enjoy the peaceful environment of her hometown.

When they passed by the market did she realize that she needed a few herbs and vegetables to cook her scabbard fish. So it came as a surprise to both of the former rivals when Megumi suddenly grabbed his arm.

Ryo just stared at her questioningly while she tried to string her sentence together, careful not to stutter.

"U… uhmm… I need to-to buy some ingredients…" she looked up at him and if only there wasn't a twinge of fear in her eyes, Ryo would've admit that she looked…

' _cute'_

He saw the market across the street and nodded "Fine"

It wasn't much, Megumi smiled at him- which somewhat startled him before she ran to the nearest fruit and vegetable stall and greeted the familiar old lady.

"Oh my, good to see you Megumi. Is there anything you need?"

"You too Mrs. Hasegawa" she bowed "I'll take a few of these please"

"Certainly my dear" the old lady smiled before noticing the lanky companion beside her "Oh my, out with your boyfriend I see" she giggled "It's so nice to see young couples nowadays"

"B-B-Boyfriend?!" Megumi exclaimed causing an immediate blood flow up her cheeks.

"Boyfriend?" Ryo, however, just tilted his head to the side, clearly confused of the old woman's claim.

"N-n-no! Y-you're mistaken M-Mrs. Hasegawa! R-Ryo is just m-my classmate! H-h-he's not my b-boyfriend!" she flailed her arms around in defence.

"Oh no need to be shy Megumi, you two look cute together!" the old woman giggled more before handing her the vegetables she ordered. "Here you go dear now move along and tell your mother I said hi" Megumi, still flushed, bowed her head deeply before scurrying off. "You take good care of her okay, son?"

He frowned, still confused of the old woman before bowing his head a bit at her out of politeness.

Back on the road to the Ryokan, It was sunset and Megumi kept her gaze at the opposite direction while they walked. While Ryo carried the fishes, Megumi carried the small bag of vegetables to her chest.

And then, as if some sick divine intervention, she lost her footing. However, before she could ungracefully hit the cold pavement and crush the ingredients- making a fool out of herself, she found herself getting hooked by a strong arm and pulled back to her feet. Once she stood her ground did she stare at a pair of red eyes but instead of shaking like a leaf out of fear, the way she felt his arm- securely keeping her upright, found those red eyes to be so…

' _Beautiful'_ they were like garnets… no, rubies?

And Ryo felt the same. Her eyes were like gold fire and deep inside those flames, he could've sworn he saw the Megumi that fought him during the Autumn Election. The Megumi that had courage and defiance; the Megumi who wasn't afraid to stand up for her friends and dared to fight his intimidating dish.

Their stares for each other would've gone on forever if only Ryo didn't feel that sudden sting on his hand. The midnight-haired saw him wince and her eyes widened when she felt something wet by her side. She looked down to see some sort of liquid staining her shirt.

It was blood. Though it was a small amount, it definitely caused her alarm.

"Ryo! Your hand!"

Realizing this, Ryo inwardly cursed. Of all the times… this girl better not faint on him. and she didn't, much to his surprise. instead of paling in horror, she looked paled in worry… in concern; and that look alone made him forget the sting on his hand.

Megumi grabbed his hands, one was covered by his bandana but it was slowly drenching with the red liquid and the other was left bare- showing her the blisters that became open wounds. She didn't hesitate to take out her own handkerchief and wrap it around his bare hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?! We better treat those right away or else they could get infected!"

The raven-haired was definitely taken aback, speechless even, and he doesn't know whether it's because this girl finally talked to him without stuttering, the fact that she just scolded him like he was some sort of child and she was his mother, or the warm feeling that crept inside him from between their joint hands as she dragged him back to the Ryokan.

* * *

They entered through the back entrance- where their rooms nearer and Megumi dropped their ingredients in the kitchen before she started dragging him again to her room. all the while, Ryo was still stunned to protest and it was already too late when he realized that he's sitting on her bed.

"What the…" he whispered, letting his mind register his surroundings. Her room looked normal, nothing extravagant compared to his in the Nakiri mansion. Heck, it was simple with pale yellow wallpaper and rugged floor. There wasn't much in the room except for a single bookshelf, study desk, a small coffee table, and closet. Though her bed was decorated with a few stuffed animals.

After rummaging at the back of her closet, she managed to take out her first aid kit and proceeded to sit next to him. Ryo was startled, more for himself when she removed the covers, especially his bandana. Usually he would've clobbered anyone who even dared to touch it- not even his own Miss Alice was able to touch his most prized fabric and yet… he didn't even try to stop her when she removed it.

Why is that?

He winced at the stinging sensation of her dabbing the alcohol-dabbed cotton on his hand.

"Sorry, please bear with it for a bit. I'll be gentler"

And gentle she did. He almost felt nothing when she ran through the cotton over his palms. Megumi worked swiftly and expertly over his wounds and before he knew it, it was over and she was wrapping his hands with bandage.

When she was done, Ryo held his hands together, still feeling the sting but not as much as a few minutes ago. His gaze turned up to her and his bored eyes widened… she was pouting.

"How could you let your hand just sit by like that? I don't know how you got it but it still hurt you and you didn't treat it immediately! Not all wounds can be cured without treating it. You're lucky it wasn't infected and that I bandaged it on time" Megumi whined.

Whined…

Whined?

Did she just seriously whine?

"Are you scolding me?"

With that said, Megumi suddenly jerked back to her meek self and a blush immediately crossed her cheeks. It was a question but she must've thought it to be a warning taunt.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I was just… y-you were- You were hurt so I- I- uhmm…" she fidgeted and for once, Ryo didn't mind and if she was paying attention and feeling less anxious, she would've seen the ghost of a smile crossing his bored façade.

Megumi sucked in her breath when she felt a big hand over her head.

"Hey, thank you" he drawled, gently caressing her head in thanks.

For some reason, she felt something churn in her stomach and it wasn't out of fear, anxiousness or hunger… no… it's something she couldn't explain. Then as if by magic, for a few seconds as the infamous Mad Dog caressed her head, she felt warm and… at ease. If she had a tail, it would be wagging by now.

The magic broke when he removed his hand.

Still a bit dazed from the warmth, she began, "R-Ryo…"

"Hm?"

"A c-chef's hand is v-very important so… please be careful next time"

.

.

.

"I will"

* * *

Meanwhile at the front of the Ryokan, three burly men escorting a rich looking person just exited and the staff could hear their cars speed away from the Inn.

One of the Inn's old chefs looked worriedly over to Mrs. Tadokoro.

"They've become really persistent, Mizuki"

Her face fell, clutching her chest in worry, "I know…"

"What are we going to do now?"

She closed her eyes, praying that the answer would come but it didn't so she begrudgingly let out a defeated breath. Worry etching her face.

"I do not know…" her hand traveled to the locket hidden in her shirt by her chest

' _Dear, what am I going to do? If we leave things as they are… they will shut down the Ryokan for good_ '

* * *

 **More action in the next chapters!**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Vows

**Home by the Ocean**

 **06: Vows**

The following morning came by and Ryo finds himself sitting on the same bench in the back garden as yesterday, all the while looking at his bandaged hands.

' _It doesn't sting anymore…_ ' he flexed his fingers _'…her hands… they were so warm…'_

And for the first time in his life, without realizing it, his heart pounded faster, louder in his chest. Remembering those golden, concerned, sincere eyes while she cleaned and bandaged his hands.

"Ahh, another beautiful day"

Again, Ryo nearly jumped. Head snapping to his right to see the man from yesterday. ' _This guy again? Where did he come from?'_

Giving the man a polite nod, the man smiled at him then noted his bandaged hands.

"Did you perhaps run into some trouble?"

"No… not really" he began "I was kind of… ' _Forced'_ to help with hauling in the big catch on the port yesterday"

The man nodded in understanding, letting out a small chuckle "Ahh, I think I understand now. Those folks down there can be a bit… impulsive. You patched it up quite nicely though"

"Oh, well…" Ryo looked down on his hands again "The innkeeper's daughter was the one who did it"

If he only took a glance at the man, he would've seen the indescribable look on the man's face. However, when the raven-haired looked back, the man was smiling at him gently. He let out another small chuckle.

"That's really nice of her"

This time, Ryo looked up and saw the sky becoming brighter as the sun rises from the ocean.

"Yes, she is"

For the second time, he and the man shared a comfortable silence before he stood up and excused himself so that he could get some breakfast and wished the man a good day.

He took up the path that led him towards the garden where he saw the little rabbit harvesting the other day. She wasn't there though. Not like he's expecting it or anything. Ryo continued until he was in front of the back door. But before he entered, a few feet away from the inn is a small, cabin-like, isolated structure that resembles somewhat of a house.

' _It's a bit too small to be a house though'_ Ryo thought. Then he heard a loud gasp that is too recognizable to be mistaken with. Curious on what trouble his batch mate got herself into, he took long strides towards the quaint house and peeked inside the open door.

Sure enough, it was Tadokoro Megumi inside. She's apparently in front of an old table and by the way she's in front of some unfinished chopped vegetables, a knife on the floor, and the way her eye is twitching and slightly gritting teeth as she looked at the long line that flowed down her finger, it's only too obvious.

' _She cut herself? Pathetic_ ' Ryo 'tsked', shaking his head.

* * *

' _Oh dear, I must've sharpened the knife too much_ ' Megumi pouted, staring at the small trail of blood.

"A chef's hand is very important. So you have to be careful', weren't those your exact words last night?" Megumi startled and felt a chill run up her body despite the lazy voice. she turned to see Ryo's half-lidded eyes look at her. Upon realization, Megumi could only blush in embarrassment. The mad dog stepped closer until he was right in front of her "So you said, but then I find you here with a cut on your finger. Pathetic. If you really have that much experience, then you wouldn't still be cutting yourself"

Flustered, Megumi pouted and furrowed her brows as she tries to defend herself "I-I do have enough experience! I just didn't realize that I sharpened my knife too much!"

Ryo, however, just ignored her and with his right hand, he startled her again by grabbing her wrist. Then before Megumi could register what happened, her wounded finger was inside his mouth.

The country girl swore her face became so hot that steam probably escaped from her ears. Her heart beat faster, almost like its slamming itself in her ribcage. Never in her entire life has she ever been in close contact with a boy- or any boy for that matter. The closest contact she could probably get is by dancing or hugging but boys who've done that all did it by obligation. Besides, she doesn't have that many friends and most of the boys she's somewhat close with are her cousins.

However, Kurokiba Ryo doesn't fall under those categories. He's not her relative nor will she dare call him her friend- not that she wants to, she's just too intimidated by him to label their relationship. He can't be doing it out of obligation either. He doesn't owe her anything!

Her heartbeat rang in her ears, swearing that it pounded louder when she felt the gentle suckle and light touch of his tongue.

After what seemed like forever, Ryo finally released her finger followed by a last swipe of his tongue over the clean cut.

"There" he said and stared at her like what he had done was nothing. Maybe to him but not to her! "What?" he tilted his head to the side and Megumi snapped from her daze, her face still stained in red.

"O-Oh! T-t-thank y-you" she stuttered "You didn't h-have to, though"

Ryo merely shrugged before finally letting go of her wrist. He looked around and noted the ingredients laid on the table.

"What are you making?"

Thankful for the change of topic, Megumi picked up her knife and gave him a smile.

"Breakfast!" she said cheerily "I'm going to make fried rice"

The tall boy looked over to the bowl of rice "With last night's leftovers?" he quirked up a brow at her.

Megumi, however, just nodded eagerly at him "Yep!" then she continued chopping the leeks on the table. Midway through, she turned to her batch mate who just stood there and stared at her. "Would you like some?"

Her offer surprised both of them and Megumi immediately took it back "I-I mean! Well, it's just that there's enough rice for two b-b-but it's okay if you've already eaten o-or if- I know you can make your own! I-it's just-"

Having enough of her stuttering, the mad dog made his way to the opposite end of the table, pulling up the chair before settling himself on it. Now he's comfortably sitting across from her. He just stared at her.

"No, I didn't have breakfast yet" he started "Unfortunately, my hands are still stinging. Since you offered, I might as well take you up on it." The girl blinked at him, twice no, thrice? Then Ryo tilted his head again "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm hungry"

"O-Oh! Right!"

And just like that, she resumed her cooking, preparing the ingredients she needed to put in the rice, Ryo just sat there with his hands tucked in his pockets. His eyes followed her every move and his mind commended her swift movements- evidence that showed that she does indeed have experience around the kitchen.

He couldn't help but follow those same, warm hands that held his last night as she went through each ingredient. Cutting through them cleanly and dicing them nicely. She has perfect control over what she's doing that it makes him wonder if word about her being the class dunce was just a ruse.

And then Ryo blinked, he didn't move because his mind was already too occupied at the realization. Earlier, he said his hand still stings. So what? He's experienced worse like being burned and cutting himself when he was young. Heck he can even make himself breakfast if he wants but that's the point.

He can cook so…

Why did he lie?

* * *

Tadokoro Megumi was almost done with her cooking. With a small smile, she lifted the lid off the stove and a blast of sweet aroma immediately filled the entire small house. Behind her, Ryo's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply, smelling more of that mouth-watering scent. Without even realizing it, his feet moved on its own.

That's why it came to no surprise that Megumi was once again startled by her former rival when she looked over to discover his face leaning over her shoulder, staring at the pan of brown rice in front of them, his cheeks almost pressing hers.

Before she could shriek, Ryo asked "Are you done?" eyes not leaving the crisping rice mixed with some leeks and onions. Cautious of her lips touching his cheek, she can't exactly step back because she knows her back will only meet his hard chest. She nodded.

Then without further ado, Ryo moved over, held the cloth-covered handles and lifted the pan with ease. Megumi blinked and extinguished the fire from the old stove. When she went over the table, her batch mate was once again seated on the other side of the table and two bowls filled with her fried rice were already prepared before them along with a plate of roasted, boneless chicken- she prepared earlier, between them.

Removing her apron and laying it on the side, she gave him a small smile before clapping her hands together "Please help yourself!"

Unfolding his arms from his chest, Ryo took a spoonful of the brown rice and examined it first.

' _The rice turned brown_ ' he deducted ' _probably because of the soy sauce she added'_.

That mouthwatering aroma filled his nostrils again and without further ado, he placed the spoonful in his mouth.

If Ryo was shocked, then he did a good job hiding it. He hasn't even bitten on the rice but the flavor immediately exploded in his mouth. One would think that you'd expect the texture of the leftover rice to be a bit sticky and flavorless- but no. this rice, it felt like it was newly cooked! Ryo started to chew and the rice broke between his teeth with delightful sounds of crispiness. The soy sauce's rich flavor was balanced well with the leeks, onions- and whatever oil she used mixed the flavors perfectly.

Before he knew it, he already swallowed the spoonful, then he finds himself wanting for more. This time, he included a piece of the roasted chicken and its taste completely overruled his senses. Never had it crossed his mind that one can make such a dish with just a few ingredients. Much more from leftovers.

He seldom had to deal with leftovers even during his time in Denmark. The people who ate his meal never left a single grain uneaten. He only got leftovers from those whose stomachs were too full that one more bite would explode their stomachs. By the end of the day he would sigh at the collected scraps that would be enough to feed three to five more people before he could throw them inside the dumpster behind the restaurant for rats, stray cats and dogs to feed. The same scenario can be applied even when he was taken in by the Nakiri household.

Ryo was about to reach for more chicken when he finally noticed his classmate's gaze. Apparently, she was staring at him with a look that he couldn't understand.

' _What's she blushing for?_ ' he wondered.

"Uhmm, Ryo?" she asked meekly "How was it? Does it taste good?"

For the second time, Ryo was taken aback. He didn't know whether it was the food or something else because her voice suddenly sounded so perfect in his ears. There was no stuttering, no hesitation and her voice sounded so… innocent, so pure he thought it was someone else's.

He didn't even realize he was staring at those golden orbs of hers for some time now. When he saw her face become redder did he snapped from his stupor.

He should probably give her an answer now.

"It was…" he began and he blinked at how the shy girl before him lean in "It wasn't bad" he looked away to avoid her gaze, just in case she didn't find his answer satisfying- it was out of habit since Alice would force him a more descriptive and detailed assessment.

However, the rant never came and when he looked back, she was smiling at him.

"I'm glad you liked it" her smile widened and he blinked again. She was about to shove another mouthful but then she suddenly stopped and asked him "Kurokiba-"

"Ryo"

"Huh?"

"Ryo. Call me Ryo"

"O-Oh, okay, Ryo" He doesn't believe in magic but he couldn't explain the fluttering in his stomach when his named rolled from her lips. Was it the food? What did she put in this? "Uhmm, you said that your hands still stings, right? So, how were you able to lift the pan earlier?"

"Oh" he drawled, for lack of a better excuse, he just told her the truth "I lied"

As for the response he got, well, she didn't shout at him that's for sure but her face did twist into a familiar expression. Her brows were knitted together, shoulders slightly raised, cheeks puffed and round, and lips pressed together in a pout.

It resembled the face Alice would give him when she's acting like a brat. However, instead of rolling his eyes at the expression, he finds a corner of lips raising into a smirk. Does that mean she's upset with me?

Although he should probably ask why, he instead said something different "Is that face supposed to scare me?"

Heat rising to her face for the umpteenth time, she whiffed her head away and continued eating. Kurokiba Ryo only shook his head and resumed eating.

In Megumi's mind, she thought that Ryo just used his hand as an excuse so that he wouldn't have to cook for his own. And here she was worrying about him and his hands.

* * *

A few days ago, if someone told Ryo that he would be spending his summer vacation in a small harbor town in Tohoku, in the house of a shy, easily-intimidated girl, then he would've looked and thought of them as a wild, crazy lunatic.

But then again, who does know what lies ahead?

Now here he is, at the first week of his summer vacation in a small, quiet harbor town in Tohoku, where he's staying at the house of a shy, easily-intimidated girl. Furthermore, he is currently walking side-by-side with said shy, easily-intimidated girl.

Just after they ate their breakfast, Megumi's mother proposed for them to go for a walk and even instructed Megumi to show Ryo around their village. As expected, Megumi was pretty nervous and epically tried to refuse her mother. Ryo even told them that he's already walked around town yesterday. However, Mizuki Tadokoro was pretty insistent for them to go- a little too insistent for Ryo's taste.

And before they knew it, they were shoved out of the Ryokan's front door with her mother's threat that they wouldn't dare come back till dinner time.

The two students of the prestigious cooking academy could only stare at the closed, wooden door of the Japenese inn as both of them are still trying to come to terms of what just happened. In the end, it was the midnight-haired girl who consented and sighed in defeat.

Hearing her, Ryo turned his gaze at her as she, too, turned her gaze towards him.

"Uhmm, Ryo" there it is again. That fluttering feeling. He starts to regret if allowing her call him by his given name was a good idea or not. No, it's the food. It's definitely the food. She definitely put some unknown ingredient in there or something because how else could hearing his name from her lips cause him to feel weird? "I-I'm sorry about my mother. I-I don't know what's gotten into h-her"

He just continued to stare at her as she continued "Anyway, I know you s-said that you've walked around town already b-but… I mean, its okay if you don't want to but is it okay if you could accompany me to the shrine?"

In all the words she said, Ryo only registered two things. One being that her stuttering has really gotten in his nerves and two…

"What shrine?"

And so, for the remainder of the day, Ryo is once again, walking around town but this time, he's being toured by his former rival as she lead him to places he didn't even notice during his walk, giving him a new light with each stop.

During their walk, at first, it was an awkward silence but as she started pointing out on things and places around her home town, well, her light voice was like the soft tingling of bells in his ears. She did most of the talking, obviously, with him occasionally responding an ' _oh'_ or even throwing in a question or two as he started to become a bit interested during their tour.

Also, as they went further, they would occasionally pass by a few villagers and each and every time, they didn't fail to greet the girl beside him- him too, as they've gotten over their initial accusation of Ryo. The raven-haired also noticed the way her speech became straight and the way she didn't stutter anymore.

He swore that she's some kind of celebrity in their place. Which, isn't far from the truth. Apparently, from what he could conduct from the bits the people say to her, she's most likely the first girl who was sent off to a prestigious academy in the city. Compared to the other folks who either left the village for good or stayed and became farmers or fishermen.

To them, Megumi was an idol, especially to the children- when they passed by her old school. To the eyes of these people, she's someone to look up to. She was their pride and they were confident that she'd achieve great things.

Now, as a chef- who needs an eye for detail, as a child who grew up in a rambunctious environment, and as an aid who should be attentive of all his miss' needs, one would agree that Ryo is very observant. Because despite the praises these villagers sang to this meek girl, in his silence as he stood on the sides, Kurokiba Ryo saw the mismatch between her smile and her eyes. For the norm, her smile and wave was so bright that its almost believable, to Ryo's eyes, he didn't miss the sadness and guilt that lay underneath. It was small and almost unnoticeable but it's still there.

And therefore Ryo concluded that Megumi Tadokoro is wearing a mask.

By the end of the day, their last stop was shrine she talked about earlier. To be honest, he was quite amazed at how well-kept the shrine is. He expected it to be a bit rundown. With the wood splintering and the ropes turning an ugly brown and loosening with age, the rocks and statues cracked and bits of it falling apart, and moss and grass growing between the rock pavement. He expected wrong though. If anything-excluding the ryokan, this place is the most clean and well-kept area in the entire village.

One could tell that the people really cared about this shrine, which was situated on the side of a mountain above a flight of stairs. A feature to be observed is the abundant use of designs and colors resembling water, fish, and the ocean, but the greatest feature of all is the statue at the center of the shrine.

It resembled a giant serpent with two sets of wings, coiled around its pedestal with its jaw open, showing long fangs, carrying in its mouth of what looks like the moon as it stares into the distance, straight at the ocean over the horizon.

"This is our village guardian deity, Bakunawa*" Megumi informed him "He is a great serpent that ruled the ocean and we pray to him for safety and for a bountiful harvest and fish. Legend says that there used to be seven moons but Bakunawa ate them out of rage against the people who killed his sister. But he failed to eat the last one and after he served his sentence, he returned to the surface and saw our ancestors begged him for forgiveness and built a shrine in his name."

He would've snorted at the silly story but he didn't out of respect. So Ryo just nodded and followed her towards the shrine where Megumi knelt and present her offering of tuna, some fruits and vegetables that she bought earlier; and then, clapping her hands together, she closed her eyes and bowed in prayer.

Now Ryo wasn't into any religion nor did he acknowledge the existence of gods- not that he's an atheist or anything, the thought just never crossed his mind. Then again, he's seen a lot of during his travels with Alice and out of respect, he too, knelt in front of the shrine and offered his own prayer. And because his eyes were closed, he didn't see the quick peek Megumi sent him when she felt him kneel beside her, and he didn't see the way her smile curved into an appreciative smile.

After that, Ryo and Megumi let their tour come into conclusion as they sat on a clearing, a few ways away from the shrine. A Cliffside that overlooked the vast ocean as they watch the sun set over the horizon, its orange glow transcending the sky into a star-filled sky while sharing grapes and strawberries.

It was silent between them once more but it was an appreciative silence.

"Here" he offered his half of an apple and Megumi gingerly thanked him, feeling their fingers brush against each other.

"Ryo?" he tilted his head in acknowledgement "Thank you for sticking w-with me f-for the whole day."

"I was actually just going to spend the whole day training. Your mother allowed me to use the kitchen" he drawled, looking over the sunset. Indeed, he sunset here is breathtaking.

"I-I'm sorry I ruined your plans!" she flustered.

Ryo waved his hand dismissively "It's fine. It was your mom who practically kicked us out. Its not that important anyway" he turned to her "I said I wanted a break, didn't I?"

"Ye-yes" she nodded and watched him lay back on the grass with his hands clasped at the back of his head "A-and you even offered a prayer to Bakunawa"

"Shouldn't I? Besides, you showed me around your place. Even if your village threatened to skin me alive when I came here," Megumi laughed nervously at that "They got over it and welcomed me. It's the least I could do"

"S-Still, thank you"

"You're pretty famous here, aren't you?"

Upon saying that, he saw it again. That brief flash in her eyes before her lips turned into a smile.

"W-Well, I have been gone for quite a while… and the people here know everybody, s-so…"

Then Ryo sat up and looked at her squarely "Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion.

"Why do you smile when you're not even genuinely happy? At school, why do you let people push you around? I've heard even before our match that you were ranked lowest in our batch. That you barely even made it. They even said that you were just leeching off on Yukihira and that how you even became a candidate for the Autumn Elections was because you pulled some strings from your elite dorm mate"

By the way her eyes widened in shock, her fists clenching and shoulders trembling with each word, he knew that he's attacking her psyche "L-Lies! T-those aren't true! I would never do that to Souma and Isshiki-sempai!" but Ryo dealt the finishing blow.

"Why can't you stand up for yourself?"

Megumi is on the verge of crying. Her heart couldn't take this much sudden revelations. She knew how horrible her reputation and performance in school… she just ignored them, put up with them. They'll get tired eventually, right? But she didn't expect that people would be saying these things about her. Whether Ryo was telling the truth or not, they still hurt.

"I-I know that I was weak… I still am! I admit that" she clutched her chest, looking down at the grass between them "I am nothing compared to you or Souma, or to any body in Tootsuki. I might as well have been expelled if I hadn't met Souma but… t-this is just the way I am! I don't like to fight a-and they're just words. Those people are just being mean, they'll get tired eventually!"

"I didn't mean fighting physically, you bumpkin" Ryo clenched his teeth "Do you honestly think that you can keep that up forever? Do you really think that people will stop if you let them shove you around?" Memories from his past suddenly flashes in his mind "That's not how it works, you stupid girl!"

He didn't mean to ruin the mood but her answer seriously ignited anger inside him.

"And what about you?!" she shouted back "Do you think that being aggressive will lead to anything?! That it doesn't matter what happens as long as you're the last one standing? You said that the kitchen is a battlefield but its not! Cooking doesn't always have to be strong! Being rough and making people bow down to your dish is not right!"

Again, more flashes of his memories.

"And you think you know better? Well, that's just the way I am! You don't know the hell that I've been through! Not all of us grew up in a sheltered life!"

"Well you don't know what I've been through either! I'm not completely weak, I can take you on if I want to-"

"Exactly!"

"What?" she was taken aback

"Exactly!" he repeated, this time, his hands grabbed her shoulders, locking her with his intense gaze "You _can_ fight! You _can_ stand up for yourself but you choose not to! You hide in other people's backs and let them defend for you! I know that because that's what you were when we fought. You stood up for your friends, you stood up against my dish, but what's more, you stood up against me! And I respected you since then!" Megumi's eyes widened "But then here I find out that you're different in front of other people. Didn't you say that these people were important to you? So why do you smile when you're obviously feeling guilty about something? Why do you lie to them?! Tell me, where is the girl who I fought in the Autumn Elections? Where is the girl who dared to stand up to against me?

Where are you, Tadokoro Megumi?!"

He's shouting? Why is he shouting? He's not even wearing his bandana so why is he shouting? Is he pissed off that much for him to have an outburst like this? Why couldn't he control the beat of his heart? Why does he sound so…

Desperate?

Her head lowered in defeat, avoiding his gaze as she barely whispered, "I don't know…"

No one has ever confronted her like this before. No one has ever noticed… no one has ever seen what lies behind her mask…

"That's what I thought" he said, slowly letting go of her shoulders before standing up. It was silent between them once more as both of them pondered on their sudden outbursts. Both completely uncharacteristic of them. As if a bottle of emotions just suddenly popped its lid and released its contents without even realizing it.

This time, it was Ryo who sighed in defeat, his lazy expression back in his face "You better pay for what you're making me do" he said through gritted teeth but Megumi caught wind of it and looked up. "Now I have to make sure you stay out of trouble"

"What?"

He looked down at her, his bored gaze misdirecting his intentions but his eyes showed seriousness "From now on, I'm not letting out of my sight"

She stood up abruptly, "Now hold on-!"

"Tadokoro Megumi, I will crack that shell and by the end of this summer, you will start standing up for yourself" he turned to face her straight on "I will teach you how to fight"

The nerve of-!

"You can't just do as you please!"

"The hell I can and I will"

"Oh yeah?!" she huffed "Then Kurokiba Ryo, by the end of this summer, I'm going to show you that fighting isn't everything and you will become nicer than you were before!"

His brows furrowed "You wouldn't dare"

"I can and I will" she mocked.

With that said, Ryo pulled up and tied his bandana around his head. His other persona coming alive as it looked down at Megumi with a haughty grin and eyes that showed promise.

"You're on!"

It was like a cornered rabbit staring challengingly at a greyhound as the moon and the stars witnessed their vows.

A streak of a falling star whizzed above them.

* * *

"Tch, they did it again!"

"Those bastards just can't leave us alone, can they?!"

"They're being too persistent! It's pissing me off!"

"If only I could get my hands of them!"

"Everyone that's enough! Please, let's just leave this matter to rest. We've all had a long day and Megumi and Ryo should be coming back soon… I don't want her to see us like this"

* * *

 **Drama ensues!**

 **FINALLY AN UPDATE!**

 **I'm sorry and thank you all for waiting and continued support!**


	7. Light and Dark

**To Kanata: Yes, I do know that Bakunawa is a Philippine mythical creature. It's my favorite legend after all. I just forget to put the trivia. Thanks for noticing though!**

 **And to the other reviewer and to others as well, I'm very sorry. English is not my native tongue so please bear with me!**

* * *

 **Home by the Ocean**

 **07: Light and Dark**

 _Food…_

" _Get out of here boy!"_

 _Food…_

" _Scram!"_

 _So hungry…_

" _Get out of my way you little street rat!"_

 _I can't take it anymore…_

" _You little thief! Get back here!"_

 _Somebody… please…_

" _Huuuh? Why should I give you some?"_

 _Anybody…_

" _I better not catch you in here again!"_

 _Please give me food…_

" _Get your filthy hands off of that!"_

 _Please… I'll do anything_

" _Go get me a cigarette, kid"_

" _See that store over there? Go in there and get me some booze"_

 _I'm begging you… just a small bite_

" _ **Good morning Ryo! Come, eat as much as you like!"**_

He gasps, yanking the blanket away from him as sweat dripped down the sides of his face. With his labored breathing, he clutched the shirt over his heart, trying to calm down the racing beat that drummed wildly over his chest.

' _Why am I remembering those now?_ '

* * *

' _The fence at the front yard…_ ' Ryo's eyes squinted, watching the birds fly over the orange sky ' _I'm sure it wasn't broken when we left…_ '

"You're up and early today" came a voice and Ryo whipped his head to see the smiling man.

"I could say the same to you, sir" he watched the cobalt-haired take his usual seat on the left side of the wooden bench.

"Now, now, don't you go calling me with that title" he waved his hand casually

"Well, I didn't exactly catch your name… sir?"

The man rubbed his chin for a moment "Call me Shin" he grinned

Ryo nodded. Then it dawned on him that they haven't been properly introduced yet "My name is Ryo. Kurokiba Ryo"

He chuckled "It's nice to finally acquaint with you, Ryo" he extended his hand and the young male gingerly shook it. "I see your hands are all better now"

The young raven-haired nodded, looking at his hands before flexing them "It wasn't that bad of an injury anyway"

"That's good. Wouldn't want to have problems with your hands. Especially to a promising chef like you" Ryo merely looked at the man and gave him a small nod as thanks for the praise "You're quite lucky to have sweet Megumi as your friend" at that part, Ryo would've frowned but he blinked instead "Must be nice having breakfast with her too, huh?"

Ryo was a bit taken aback at that "How did you-"

Shin laughed a bit "I'm sorry I must've sound weird". For a man twice as Ryo's age, he's awfully carefree "It just so happened that I saw you with her yesterday at the old cottage" he nodded his head towards the direction. "Did you know that, that old place was the founder's old house? This inn belonged to Mrs. Tadokoro's parents and was passed down to their daughter." He sighed at that

"You seem to know a lot about this place. You come here a lot?" Ryo inquired

The older man shrugged "You could say that. I come around every once in a while. It's a nice place to stay in and you can't deny that this place is beautiful even if it's just a small town. My favorite place in this village is Lord Bakunawa's shrine though. I love the legend behind it"

"I see. What do you do?"

"I worked at a travel agency and I have a hobby in photography"

Ryo muttered an 'oh' before both of them succumbed to a peaceful silence once more. The morning chirping of the birds and the minty breeze coming from the ocean being the only music in the background.

Then Shin turned to Ryo "Ryo, I don't mean to pry, but I will anyway" he grinned a bit "I just can't help but feel that something seems to be bothering you. Did something bad happen?"

There was a pregnant pause as Ryo contemplated whether he should share his thoughts with the man. After all, he barely knows him aside from the fact that they sat at the same bench and enjoy the ocean breeze every morning. They've only exchanged a few words and they've only got to learn each other's names a few seconds ago. However, if he's completely honest, deep down, Ryo can't help but feel that he can trust the man.

Sighing, Ryo leaned his head back and let his velvet eyes watch the now light blue sky "Have you ever made a promise you can't keep?" if he only looked, then he would've seen the sudden stiffness of the older man "At least, something you have no guarantee of keeping? Like the words just came out of your mouth"

He hears the man sigh before answering "At one point or two in time. Yes, though it happens to everybody. Sometimes the situation or your emotions just get the better of you. But that doesn't mean you can just take it back. A promise is still a promise. You have to man up and keep it no matter what."

Ryo nods slowly "But what if you don't know how to keep it?"

At that, Shin hums, stroking his chin "Well, it depends on what promise it could be. If it's something that can't be bought, well…" he looks at the boy "You have to think of how you are going to approach them."

"But what if you don't know how to… approach them?" Ryo turns his head and meets the man's eyes "Like what if you know nothing about them?"

He smiles "Well that's easy! Then go and get to know that person!"

With that said, Ryo has absolutely no idea how or what to respond. Would he actually dare heed this man's advice? Why did he ask for his opinion anyway? He could easily turn that girl around in his own methods, right? It won't be that hard. All he has to do was tug on her leash and burn that cruel reality on her soul, then she'll never cower like a leaf anymore.

But… is it really the best way?

Why does he even bother with all of this in the first place?

All he wanted was to relax, and that was made possible. He finally go Alice off his back for once (even for just a few days or weeks before she decides to go hunt him down and bring him back). He even got a nice place with stunning views and an open market in case he wants to try some new dishes. So obviously, helping a weak, frail girl is not on his to-do list.

When it seemed that Ryo wasn't going to give a reply anytime soon, Shin shook his head with the small smile still plastered on his face. And for the first time since they met, it was the older man's turn to stand up and be on his way.

"Well, you think about it carefully, alright son?" he stretched his arms a bit "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now. Wouldn't want to miss taking a shot on some birds around here. Have a nice day, Ryo" he waved, knocking the boy out of his trance before giving the man a polite bow. But before he rounded the corner of the inn, he added "Oh! Today's the 15th, isn't it?" he chuckled when Ryo looked at him, confused "Why don't you go to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast, hm? I'm sure you haven't eaten yet"

This only fueled Ryo's confusion. Who is he to say that he should go to the inn's kitchen and get some breakfast? A normal person wouldn't say that so casually… does that mean this man has some authority over this inn? He did say that he's come here quite a few times so that means he's like a loyal, regular patron, right?

Out of modesty, Ryo stood up and made quick strides to the corner of the inn.

"Thank-" he was unfortunately cut short, "you…"

With slow, cautious steps, he turned back around and head towards the kitchen. All the while giving a few side glances over his shoulder.

Because rather than seeing a cobalt-haired man's back, he saw no one around the corner.

Nothing but a tree with its leaves blowing with the ocean breeze.

* * *

"There! All done!" Megumi beamed. Glancing at the oven and the contents on the kitchen table. A wide array of small, colored bags littered the table near two picnic baskets. Small cloths of different hues were wrapped around like a bag with colorful ribbons- filled with cookies cut into different shapes and characters.

"What are those?"

Ryo's head suddenly popped beside her shoulder, causing the girl to shriek. However, he already anticipated that reaction and brought a hand over her mouth. Megumi squirmed as her panic was muffled by her batch mate's rough hand. Ryo just remained impassive. After all, he wouldn't want to cause another misunderstanding with the townsfolk. They won't hesitate to turn him into sashimi.

With all her might, she brought both her hands over his and yanked it down before looking up at him with her brows furrowed. Ryo concluded that it's the closest glare he'll ever get from her and at that, he smirked for a split second before looking bored again.

"Don't be so loud. It's still early"

"W-well you shouldn't ha-have startled me!" Megumi's cheeks flushed while she tries to calm her racing heart. Meanwhile, Ryo only looked like he didn't almost caused her a heart-attack.

"You're just jumpy"

"N-No I'm not!"

There was a brief pause "You're stuttering again"

Then memories of their emotion-driven bout last night flashed in both their minds. Causing both teens to turn their heads, one of them biting their lower lip while the other remained passive. The silence didn't last long however as Ryo looked at the girl again.

"We'll have to fix that"

That caught her attention and that's when they realized that she still has her hands clamped around his, feeling the rough palm and the faint scratches he got from the harbor. Megumi's face immediately flared and instinctively dropped his hand, fumbling a quick apology. Ryo just remained silent as he gingerly picked up one of the bags and its semi-transparency, plus judging how his fingers felt its contents, he realized what was inside.

"You can bake?" he asked. The thought perplexed him a bit. Baking and cooking, though in the same field of food art, are still different.

She blinked "Yes" she did her best not to stutter "But not much. My cousin works at Pantasia, he taught me the basics bu-but he's better than m-me" she bit her lip again.

Ryo merely shook his head before going over to the other side of the kitchen. He discovered that there's newly cooked rice and there's meat in the fridge. Deciding on what he's going to make, he grabbed the necessary ingredients, and proceeded to make himself rice balls.

For a while, only the sounds of Ryo's cooking were heard and Megumi can't deny the sweet and mouth-watering fragrance. Their silence was interrupted when her stomach shamelessly grumbled, making the girl blush ten times redder. She didn't need to look to know that Ryo's probably looking at her strangely. Which isn't far from the truth, instead, he was looking at her rather amusedly.

She cuts and let's herself skip a meal? And she calls herself a chef?

' _Weird girl'_ he thought and continued making his breakfast.

When she finally felt her blood leave her cheeks, a piece of rice ball made its way in front of her face. She looked up to see the Mad Dog chewing on another one while looking at her with those bored eyes. Getting the message, she carefully took it and gave it a bite.

A burst of flavor immediately attacked her taste buds, alerting her senses and blocking any thoughts in her brain. It's amazing how he was able to produce food with such a strong flavor even on a mere form of cuisine. And he didn't even put on his bandana!

However, when she swallowed the bolus, she calmed her senses before drinking the glass of water that was beside her on the table.

Ryo tilted his head "You don't like it?"

She shot her head up "N-no! This is very delicious Kuro-"

"Ryo"

"R-Ryo… it really does! B-but it's still early a-and is it wise to eat such a strong flavor as your first meal of the d-day?"

He was about to argue that the fried rice she served yesterday was also rich in flavor- but that's when he realized, it was _rich_ in flavor. Unlike his onigiri that is strong, hers was rich. Its two completely different types. While his makes the stomach churn and alert, hers didn't. Instead it made him mellow and easy. It didn't alert his senses that much but it was enough to wake him up… and it made him feel… that feeling he couldn't describe when he toured himself in this town the other day… that sense of…

"Flavor is everything in cooking" he argued instead "It's fine as long as the person you fed it with admits that it's delicious and food with strong flavor always does the job"

"B-but shouldn't you t-think about the person first before making a dish?"

"It doesn't matter. In the end they'll only say whether it's delicious or not no matter how strong or how light you make it to be, right?"

"Yes but it's not all there is to it!" she declared and Ryo blinked. There it is, she didn't stutter. "It is true that the food must be delicious but it won't matter if it won't be appreciated"

"Appreciated?" he squinted. This is starting to resemble what happened during their fight in the autumn elections. Is he seriously going to have another clash of ideals with her again?

"Food should be prepared with dedication to the person you're going to feed it to. Whether it is for a competition, for friends or for family, you have to go all your way to make sure they enjoy it because… it will mean that…" her golden orbs rose to meet his "you made it especially for them"

" _ **Ho? You can tell that I made it and not the staff? Bwahahaha! You have a good tongue Ryo! Well what are you waiting for? Go on, dig in! I made it especially for you after all!"**_

At that moment, Ryo felt his throat dry instantaneously. That hearty laughter echoed in his ears so clearly like it hasn't been years since he last heard it. Then a wave of sadness washed over him. An old thorn from his past pricked his heart before it suddenly burst into flames. From one emotion to another, he suddenly felt anger.

But then he held back as the sliding doors opened to reveal Megumi's mother.

"Oh my, good morning you two" she greeted and Megumi greeted back. Ryo however, just gave a polite bow after tugging down the leash of his emotions. Mizuki turned to her daughter "You sure prepared a lot Megumi"

She beamed "It's been a while. I hope they still remember me"

"Of course they do! They always ask for you whenever I bump into one of them" then as if a light bulb lit atop her head, she turned to Ryo "Ryo, dear, you don't happen to have any plans for today, do you?"

He shrugged "None really"

She clapped her hands together "Wonderful! Megumi, why don't you bring Ryo with you again today?"

"W-What? But mother-!"

"Now, now don't be like that Megumi. I have my hands full in the Ryokan recently and I don't want your friend here to die of boredom"

And that's how Ryo found himself walking beside Megumi while carrying the other picnic basket full of bagged cookies. During the entire exchange with her mother, Ryo discovered new pieces to her puzzle but hasn't connected them yet.

Megumi Tadokoro should not be taken for granted. He felt like a detective solving a mystery. It's not his forte. He doesn't stick his nose to where it doesn't belong- or to anything for that matter as long as it doesn't directly concern him. But somehow, he just can't help the magnitude that pulls him towards the girl. It's troublesome, really. Just the thought of it makes him question his sanity sometimes. Why is he even bothering with all these troublesome thoughts? He won't have any benefit if he helps her, much less get involved.

Now he wonders, is she having the same troublesome thoughts as him?

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK!"

"Could it be?!"

"It is! It is!"

"It's big sis Megumi!"

"Big sis!"

"We missed you so much!"

"Big sister Megumi!"

Ryo had to step back when a horde of children rushed over their direction. They tackled Megumi, making the girl fall on her back as the children grabbed whatever they could of her.

"Everyone, I'm glad that you're all doing well" she said when she finally got on her feet "Wahhh, all of you have grown so much!"

He watched as the children frolicked around her, telling her things like they missed her, what they've been doing, how good they've gotten with the hobbies and talents, and many more childish things. For a moment, he let them and surveyed their surroundings. Megumi led them to the town's school. Albeit a rather small, wooden, old school. He remembers they've passed by this place yesterday and Megumi mentioned that she attended here before she moved to Tootsuki.

What they're doing here is still a mystery to him though.

"Wow! You're so tall big bro!" he tilted his head down to the little girl who came up to him

"What are those black things under your eyes?" joined another child, this time, a boy "Don't you get enough sleep mister?" he giggled

Ryo blinked "Oi Toru! That's not nice!"

"What? I was just asking!" he argued before looking back up at him "Don't worry big bro. It's very peaceful and relaxing here! You'll lose those eye-bags in no time!" he cheered and Ryo… honestly he has no idea what to say.

"By the way, who are you anyway big bro?"

"Yeah! Big sis Megumi, who is he?" a boy tugged Megumi's shirt and everyone's attention were on her.

"Oh! U-uhmm, everyone this is Kurokiba Ryo" she introduced "He's my classmate and he'll be staying in our town for the entire summer"

"Ehhh? You're the one who came with Big sis Megumi?" another girl informed then she gasped before coming up to him to tug harshly on his shirt "You're Big sis Megumi's boyfriend, aren't you?!"

Her false declaration earned them collective gasps from the other children and as if they felt something dangerous, the girls surrounded Megumi while the boys took defensive stances in front of him. All in all, Ryo was confused and amused. They were all talking at the same time that he could only make out words like, don't you dare come anywhere near big sis!, we'll protect you!, I can't believe you went and got a boyfriend without telling us!, and etc.

Flushed, she sent Ryo an apologetic look and when the children calmed down, she told them, "Everyone, please don't misunderstand. Ryo is not my b-boyfriend. He's just a classmate of mine"

He could only watch as she tried to convince the children of their relationship. It took a while and some of the children finally nodded but still, most of them were pouting and looking at him suspiciously.

He shook his head "Hey," he called Megumi's attention "What are we going to do with these cookies?" he raised his picnic basket and the children erupted in unison.

"COOKIES?!"

"Big sis brought us cookies?!"

"Hooray! Hooray!"

This successfully diverted the children's attention and before they knew it, tiny hands were grabbing for the picnic baskets. Ryo held his up high, away from their reach; his body strong enough to hold his ground. The same couldn't be said to Megumi though, who was trying to prevent the kids from reaching her basket while, epically, trying to keep herself balanced as tiny bodies bump onto her left and right.

Sighing, he went up to her and held her basket in his other hand, holding it up high. It's almost too cute, seeing the children jump and extend their arms up.

"I know you're all excited everyone but I'm saving those snacks for later, alright? Don't worry, everyone will have one" she tries to convince them and the children pouted, whining in obedience.

Then as expected of children, they immediately flipped one-eighty and started pulling Megumi's hand inside the school.

Ryo looked down, feeling tiny hands grab his pants and shirt.

"You come too, big bro Ryo!"

Apparently, what the school building lacked in size, they make up for the size of their yard. For when the children led them to the other side, Ryo was astounded- to say the least, when he saw the other villagers, some he recognized from their tour and from the port, lifting and carrying what looks like paint and lumber.

"What is going on here?" he asked no one in particular but it was Megumi who answered him.

"It's for our town's summer festival" she started "Although it's still a month away from now, our town prepares early because it is a very special festival for us. It's a festival in honor of Lord Bakunawa for the good bounty and harvest throughout the year. Plus, ever since twenty years ago, people from the city and neighboring towns come to enjoy the festival with us. These kids help too. They're very creative and their imagines are very helpful in planning for the festival"

Ryo stared at her, another piece of the puzzle.

At least she doesn't fake her smile in front of children.

* * *

She absolutely did NOT expect Ryo to stick around. She thought that the moment she turns around, he'll be gone to god-knows-where (probably the fish market).

To be honest, she didn't slept well at all last night. His words continued to ring in her head like a broken record player.

" _Where are you, Tadokoro Megumi?!"_

He deliberately attacked her. Who is he to say all those things to her? No matter who or what he is… he still has no right! Calling her a fake, a liar, a joker wearing a mask in front of the townsfolk she loves… how could he? Just how could he? How could he accuse her of such things? How could he say those words to her face? How did he…

How did he see through her mask?

At that realization, Megumi couldn't help the tears to fall out of her eyes as she laid on her bed that night. She had to turn herself around and bury her face on her pillow, afraid of being caught and questioned by her mother. No, she can't afford to cause trouble. She doesn't want to be a burden to her mother, her last living parent… who did nothing but work her hardest to not only keep her but the inn also, alive.

Then she remembered her father…

She cried harder that night.

" _Tadokoro Megumi, I will crack that shell and by the end of this summer, you will start standing up for yourself,_

 _I will teach you how to fight"_

Just what does he mean by that?

Why does he even bother anyway? It's bad enough that he's here…

And what is with all these emotions she's feeling?

Why can't she keep her emotions in check? It's always worked before… she doesn't even cry when she's in her hometown. Always smiling, laughing, and giggling like nothing's wrong… like nothing's wrong… that she's alright…

That's she's…

 _ **Fine**_.

Suddenly that word made her sick. She doesn't know why but it does.

Why? What changed?

Ryo did…

Yes, it's his fault.

Ever since that night- no,

Ever since he set his foot in her hometown- wrong, farther than that,

Ever since he sat beside her on that train to Tohoku, things have started falling apart.

And she could feel it. This 'mask' that he calls… she feels the pieces falling off bit by bit… and he hasn't even done anything yet!

Why?! Just why? Why now?!

Megumi shook her head vigorously, trying to keep her thoughts from last night at bay- for now. She feels horrible, thinking about these things. She feels like she's accussing him of something evil that he had done… when in reality, if viewed from a different perspective, he's doing something noble.

The question is, why?

Why does he even bother?

Just what can he gain from cracking her shell? Does he just want to expose her? Show these people how hurt she really is? She can't count it as a grudge since she hasn't done anything to him and he won their match at the Autumn Elections… plus, as scary and intimidated as she is by him, he doesn't seem like that type of person…

Taking a deep breath, Megumi made her way to where Ryo sat, which was by the steps of the back entrance of the school with- astonishingly, some of the kids surrounding him.

And they are… arguing?

"No way! Big bro Ryo's rice ball has a super impact!"

"But Megumi-sis' food are easier to stomach!"

"Yeah but did you even taste Ryo-bro's food? It tastes awesome! It makes you want to pig out for more!"

"Are you betraying Megumi-sis?!"

"What?! No! I didn't mean that! I'm just saying Ryo-bro's food has a stronger and greater flavor! But that doesn't mean I like Megumi-sis' less!"

"It still means the same!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

The two teens could only watch. Its as if the group was evenly divided, joining arms with those who think the same opinion. They didn't even notice her take a seat next to Ryo as she gave him a bag of her cookies. To which he gingerly took and popped a dog-shaped biscuit in his mouth.

"How uhmm… did this s-start?"

Ryo shrugged "Gave the brats some of the rice balls I made earlier"

"I know! What if they make a flavor that can fit each others'?!"

"HUH?!" even Ryo and Megumi perked up at the declaration of another kid.

"A flavor that is strong…"

"And a flavor that is easy and peaceful…"

"In one dish?"

There was a minute pause before all of them started laughing, making the child who suggested it turn red of embarrassment.

"Yeah right! As if such a dish exists!"

"I know you want us to stop arguing, Daisuke but that's too much!"

"It's impossible!"

"They're too opposite to even complement each other!"

"Yeah! Those are their strong points! You can't make them do something that is out of their league!"

"Besides, something like that only exists in TV and fairy tales!"

"Something light and dark, can't possibly be together!"

"Right? Megumi-sis? Ryo-bro?"

All their eyes turned to them. To be honest, they don't know what to say as they, too, argued in their minds if something like that could be done. A dish that has such an overwhelming flavor to even rule the senses, yet be solemn and gentle enough to keep the body at ease… can it be done? No, absolutely impossible. As they said, it's too opposite, too conflicting. It will be difficult to balance the two flavors. One would definitely try to overpower the other.

The same thoughts ran in their minds and they didn't even notice that they were staring at each other's eyes.

* * *

" _One month, Mizuki Tadokoro. Our boss is merciful enough to give you one month"_

" _One month?! But the Festival of the Seven Moons will be in one month! You can't do that! The inn is already booked with people who want to come join the event-"_

" _That is not our problem! It's not our fault and we couldn't care less about your customers! It's your `husband's and daughter's fault that your puny town, festival, and this inn became famous. Or else this village of yours wouldn't even be on the map!"_

" _How dare you… You have no right to talk to my family that way!"_

" _And just look at your staff! They're either too old or too unskilled to even do your inn's best specialty! So what if your daughter can cut the monk fish? Or that she's studying in Tootsuki? Don't you know that your daughter is the lowest in her class? She's deliberately the class dunce!"_

" _T-That… That's a lie! Megumi is doing her best in school! She even participated in one of their biggest events!"_

" _And lost! How she got in there is sure to be just pure luck! Or she may have even taken advantage of one of the students! Hmph! Rotten like her mother"_

" _Shut up! Megumi is not like that! I will never forgive you for insulting my husband and daughter!"_

" _Watch it, woman. Or do you want to remind these people of your reputation before?"_

"…"

" _Our boss will come here personally tomorrow night to get your final answer. So you better think carefully if you can find_ _ **it**_ _. Or else we'll force you out and close this place for good"_

"…"

" _It's too bad your husband died so suddenly, huh? He would've done a much better job than you with your parent's inn"_

"…"

" _I'll be off"_

"…"

" _Hey, you"_

" _Yes sir?"_

" _Go tell the others to get some gasoline._ _ **Burn the vegetable garden**_ _"_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the west side of Europe, Nakiri Alice is too busy making fun of her cousin, Erina.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, be warned, heavy drama on the way but it'll get better.**

 **Please bear with me. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, (and especially) the follows so far!**

 **I'm really happy that you all like it!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Ciao~!**


	8. Shoulder

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **08: Shoulder**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Kurokiba Ryo, despite his lack of expression, looked at the burly fisherman from the other day as if he grew another head.

Megumi has her own surprised face, wide eyes and all, as she was not far sitting beside him.

"You don't want to?" no response "It's a good opportunity if you ask me"

The raven-haired thought for a moment. True, it is a good opportunity but there's the fact that he's not a local here. He's no better than a tourist who just happens to be a culinary student as their ' _princess'_. He has no obligation to them and besides, didn't he come here to relax in the first place?

Apparently, these people asked him to take part in their festival. It's basically just cooking in front of everybody except that it's the highlight of the festival's ceremony. It makes him wonder why they would even choose him to take on such a crucial role- to a stranger no less. Plus, he was supposed to share the stage with the country girl. They were supposed to cook in front of the entire town and their dish would serve as an offering to Bakunawa before they share it to everybody else.

"Come on big bro!" he felt a tug on his pants, looking down to see pairs of innocent eyes shining up at him "Take it!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"It's gonna be awesome!"

They said more and it was enough to make Ryo sigh and give in.

"Fine" he mumbled boredly and the children cheered.

He looked over to see the appreciative smiles and nods of the other townsfolk and for some odd reason, it made him feel strangely nice. The man who proposed the idea came up over him to give him a heavy pat on the back- the force almost made him fall from where he's sitting.

"Wise choice my boy!" he said with a toothy grin "Everyone 'ere really appreciates it and you just made our festival even better! We will all definitely gonna look forward to it!" he finishes before going back to the others to join them on their lunch time.

When everything settled, Ryo paused when the irony finally caught up to him. He convinced himself that he has no obligation to these people, that he's just a tourist who's more likely to just sit back, relax, and wait for this town's festival- yet a few minutes ago, he was helping the same townspeople carry wood for the stage.

He sighs, shaking his head a bit before running his towel on the nape of his neck. While he does, he feels someone's weight beside him and he didn't have to guess to figure out that it was Megumi.

"You don't have to i-if you don't really want" she bit her lower lip, hoping that he didn't hear her stutter. Unfortunately he did, and the way he looked at her with one eye is enough proof of that. She swallows before continuing "I can't talk to t-them" she made an inaudible groan

Ryo looks at her for a few moments ' _At least she's trying. Obedient girl_ ' he says to himself. "I don't mind" she looks at him, her silence prompting him for more "I'm already helping anyway. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do. To be honest, I don't even know why I agreed to help in the first place"

He did not only ' _agree'_ but he ' _volunteered'_. Why? Reflex? Nahhh, serving Alice and _only_ Alice was what they drilled in his brain when the Nakiri family took him in.

"Still," she says and he looks up "Thank you" she smiles, though small at least its more genuine compared to the other smiles he's seen.

"What about you?" he inquires "We'll be cooking together this time, not against each other. You don't mind?"

' _Or you still can't say_ _ **no**_ _to them?_ ' Ryo wonders.

Megumi looked flustered but nodded her head "Y-yes. Besides, it's my favorite part of the festival. A-and I want to do it" she says meekly and he snorts "Anyway, w-what did you bring for lunch?"

Oh, he didn't bring any. He woke up rather late thanks to the events that happened last night and Megumi's mother kicked them out of the inn again.

"I didn't bring any" blunt as always

"Oh! T-then would you like to share with mine?" she happily unwraps what seemed like a cloth-covered box. She takes out the lid to reveal the insides sectioned and filled with different food. He recognizes the style as a bento box on one of Alice's research before her match in the Autumn Elections.

"It looks plain" definitely different from what Alice prepared. Hers looks so… common

"W-well, it's what any common bento looks like" she reasons before taking a piece of rice ball "Here, its tuna" she offers and he takes it. Examining first and taking note that it looks like any ordinary rice ball. Small streams of hot air continues to seep from the lightly yellow rice- which he suspects is margarine or butter.

Ryo takes a bite, appreciating perfectly cooked rice, and then the umami filled juice hits his tongue. He blinks, savoring the texture of the piece of tuna. His mind immediately listed down the steps on how she might have prepared the simple dish out of habit.

"H-How was it?"

"It's… not bad"

Her smile widens.

 **~0~**

"Have you thought about what we talked about last night?" he asks once they finished their meal.

Megumi paused at the sudden question. She still hasn't absorbed the whole ordeal completely in her system so she stammers- but quickly bit her lip. Deciding to choose her words carefully before answering.

"I-I've thought about it…"

What happened last night was certainly… eventful.

One moment they were sharing a mutual silence- yet slightly awkward walk back to the inn and the next thing they knew, they were staring at the remnants of what was once a luscious, bountiful garden. What used to be a beautiful addition to the Ryokan's garden now became a heaping pile of ash and burnt plants. An eyesore.

To a chef, and one who values ingredients- especially these quality goods; seeing them turn into something like this makes him filled with disgust. Not entirely at the sight itself but at the waste they turned out to be. High quality, organic ingredients that would have become mouth-watering, knee-buckling dishes became nothing better than piles of scorch and soot.

Disgust turns into anger when he heard what happened.

Someone ' _accidentally'_ caught the entire garden on fire.

What a bunch of bullshit and what's worse, they didn't even say how or who did it.

He wanted to retort at them but he held back his own leash. It was not his place. Then he turns to his classmate. Her face, downcast during the entire process. As sickly as it sounded, he was hoping that she'd burst out in anger. Shout and he would see the fire in her eyes again but it never came.

Instead, she rose her head and smiled.

It bothered him all night and her response only made him feel worse that he lost his appetite. What happened, really? He couldn't sleep so he decided to return to the scene and find out what might have really caused it.

Then he saw her. In her orange pajamas just standing and staring at the burnt garden. No…

She was crying.

Crying as quiet as possible but even her soft sobs and hiccups were carried by the wind and reached his ears.

Ryo didn't know what might have pushed him but he finds himself standing behind her. Watching the girl's slumped form, trembling from both her crying and from the cold air. He drapes his jacket around her shoulders and she gasps. Finally noticing his presence, Megumi frantically wipes her eyes.

"K-Kurokiba" she begins "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

She presses her lips together, before mumbling the word "No"

Megumi hears him sigh and then his hand was on her cheek, tilting her head up. Ryo dabs his handkerchief on her cheeks and at the corners of her eyes.

"Hold still" he says as she struggles to break free from him "If you don't want to get caught crying, at least make sure you don't have any tears left"

"I-I wasn't crying" she says, not sure if she was trying to convince Ryo or herself.

The raven-haired then cups her face, tilting it up now they're able to see each other's face fully.

"I don't know why you don't tell them anything" he begins "I don't know why you choose to bottle it all up inside"

"W-Wha-?"

"I don't know why you choose to smile when you're really sad"

"I'm not-"

"I don't know why you put their happiness above yours"

"I don't-"

"I don't know why you can't just tell them what you truly feel"

"…"

"I don't know why you have to lie" she tries to avoid his gaze but he just yanks her face closer to his "But you know," she's trembling by now "It's okay to cry"

And then her last thread of control completely snaps. Those four words hit her like a very hard slap and for the first time, she finally recognizes the weight on her shoulders.

"Please don't say that" she says, yet her hands tremble when she reached up for his shirt. "Don't say that" her voice starts to croak "D-don't tell me t-t-that" her eyes start to water again "I'm not crying. I-I wasn't c-c-crying. I am not-!"

He just stares at her, his hands on her face making it hard for her to run.

And then for the first time since her father's death, she cried.

She cried as hard as her eyes can handle. Letting the tears flow and stain his shirt while she grips her hands on it as if her life depended on it. She cried so hard that she doesn't care anymore if she woke up the entire inn.

And Ryo just stood there. Not moving and just letting the country girl cry her heart out. He wasn't heartless, no. he just doesn't know how to comfort anyone. He didn't even know why she suddenly broke down on him when all he did was tell the truth. He's dealt with a crying Alice before, albeit a bratty, childish crying but never, ever, a genuinely sad Alice- or any person at all.

When the wind picked up and the cold hit their skin, his arms wrapped themselves around her in defense. Hoping that it would shelter them from the cold since he thinks she won't be stopping at any moment. However, his gesture might have caused her to feel something more as he felt her tiny hands cling on him tighter and she cried, harder and louder. Her wailing cries became louder now that his face is next to hers.

He didn't know what he should feel. Sympathy? Pity? Does he even have to feel anything?

'I don't know' he answers himself, but if there's anything he's sure about, it's that Megumi Tadokoro's mask finally cracked. And she's crying her heart out in the arms of a stranger, a person she barely even knew. But neither cared at the moment because both of them knew she needed this. She needed someone to lean on right now, anyone.

And Kurokiba Ryo didn't mind.

* * *

It didn't end there though.

When he walked her up to her room, she thanked him. He should go now. His service as someone she could cry on is over. He finally broke her mask. His mission is over and yet… why does he feel so unsatisfied?

"Why are you still here?" she asked him on the fifth time she checked on him- just standing there, staring at her bedroom door.

"I don't know"

 **~0~**

"What do you really want?"

"I-I want to change. I'm tired of everyone looking at me like a failure. I don't want to smile when bad things are actually happening. I don't want to do nothing and let others deal with the situation. I want to help. I… I don't want to lie anymore… I don't want to hide anymore…"

"Well said"

483290

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Y-yes… but not… not right now. I will but, not yet"

"…"

"I promise"

* * *

And thus marked the day Tadokoro Megumi promised to break down the walls she created to hide herself from the world. Though she may not know why a certain Kurokiba Ryo would want to even help her- if only she knew that he didn't know why himself- she was glad.

*Because no matter how sad or how hard you're going through in life, all you need is someone who can lend an open ear. No reactions, no side-comments, just someone who's willing to listen.

At least they were prepared to share each other's tales that night.

However, what they weren't prepared of, is voice that echoed throughout the inn when they came home early after another day of helping in the preparations of the festival.

"From this moment on, the Shōkeien Ryokan belongs to me"

* * *

 ***Never underestimate depression. Sometimes what isn't shown on the outside, is ten times painful inside.**

 **I'm sorry everyone, I've been undergoing something similar. That's why I haven't updated in a long time. It's hard to think clearly when you get an attack out of the blue and your mind start giving you delusions.**

 **Still, thank you everyone for all your patience and continued support. It gives me hope that there are still people out there waiting patiently for another chapter regardless of the fact that most of you are only concerned with how the story goes.**

 **So thank you very much. I appreciate all the little support I have.**


	9. START

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **09: Start**

* * *

" _I was only around eight when my father died. He was away for a long time because of his work. I didn't mind because he always keeps his promise that he'll come back on time and that he will play with me when he comes back._

 _He was supposed to come home that night. But the news forecast got it wrong and he was caught in a sudden storm. Out in the drive, he already drove too far ahead to go back. Then it happened._

 _There was a landslide and his car fell off a cliff. He never made it. Then I remembered seeing him again, smiling inside a picture frame surrounded by flowers and incense._

 _Who would've known? That the last time I'm ever going to see my father alive, was when we both said goodbye"_

* * *

Megumi and Mizuki Tadokoro sat quietly in a private room. The mother was still astounded at the fact that her daughter stubbornly said ' **no** ' to her when she told her to go to her room. She didn't have to see that, she didn't _need_ to hear that.

While her mother was thinking on whether or not everything that had happened a few moments ago was real or not, the daughter did her best to sit up straight and build her confidence, especially towards the person in front of them. She has faith that she can pull through. It may look a little too much considering she just made her resolve but given the circumstances, there's no other choice. Besides, if she can do this, then everything else will be a piece of cake.

Megumi takes a peek to the person sitting by the wall to her right. Her dark savior (is that term even appropriate?) sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. When things were heating up, he made a move to leave- knowing that it's not his place and respected their family's privacy. Yet she stopped him, even asked him to stay. She didn't know why but strangely, it felt right. When she took hold of the corner of his shirt, plus the fact that he's just right there next to her; yes she felt it, as odd as it sounds,

She felt strength.

The midnight-haired looked at the person before her- albeit a child no older than twelve clad in a business attire with black hair and blue eyes- and no matter how cute the person is, she needs to remind herself that he's causing all this trouble to her family's inn.

When the child felt her gaze, he suddenly straightened himself up, muttering the words "Oh right, manners, manners" before clearing his throat, chin held high "My name is Eiji Minokawa*, 7th generation of the Aoyami Clan. I am here to take this land back to my family. Pleased to meet you!" he bowed his head.

He may have said so boldly but he sported a streak of pink over his cheeks that Megumi thought it more adorable than threatening.

Megumi snaps, then flushes "Pleased to meet you as well!"

Ryo made an audible sigh at the sight. She may have found her resolve but in this case, I guess old habits die hard.

The boy hears him and that's when he acknowledges his presence. His blue eyes- stained with the early exposure to the business world, stared at him for a while.

"You look familiar" he starts "Are you part of any family, perhaps?"

Ryo lowers his arms "I'm the aide of one of the daughters in the Nakiri house"

"The family that revolutionized the food industry? I thought so. Our family is always invited to your luncheons" Eiji scans his eyes around the room "So where's your master?"

Ryo momentarily stiffened at the term, "Milady Alice is not here at the moment"

"Going astray then?" he became as still as a statue as his brain ceased to function. This child… it could be just any child's innocent blunder but he can't help but feel so distraught by it. It made him wonder, is this what people see him all the time? He's an aide. His purpose is to assist Alice. It's an agreement sealed by a promise, not by a written contract, auctioned and sold. He's an aide, not a servant… not a dog.

He was about to correct him but the boy raised his hand and shook "Well whatever, I've got nothing to do with it and it's not why I came here anyway" he said so, completely dismissing the topic before turning to Megumi's mother "Mrs. Tadokoro" he begun and suddenly, his forehead was touching the tatami floor, making all the occupants in the room widen their eyes.

"Y-Young master!" exclaimed the two men who accompanied the young heir

"I have heard of what my men has done to your inn's garden. What they have done was cruel. So in their behalf, I apologize" he said so sincerely. For a child only a few years younger than them, he's pretty mature and

' _Well-trained_ ' Ryo deduces. It makes sense anyway. A child coming from an old, rich, and powerful family would be expected to be exposed in the world of politics, business, and social etiquette- no matter how young the age may be. It ensures the family to have a formidable and worthy heir in the future or in case anything unfortunate happens to the current clan head. He's seen these children upon entering Alice's world and he almost feels sorry for them. Since Eiji said directly that he's the 7th generation, and not as acting clan head, his case can most likely be a latter.

"However," Eiji continues, sitting straight "I will not apologize that I gave them permission to give you a little… incentive, for you to cooperate more easily" he says so with no remorse, as if they weren't looking at a young boy "I'm sure you are aware since the news of my grandfather's death. With father no longer bearing the Aoyami name, I am left as grandfather's, chosen, sole heir. And it is written on his will that every possession is to be returned to the family before it will be evenly distributed amongst the remaining family branches. Including this piece of land of yours which, may I include, extends to the Shrine of Bakunawa."

"But you said that I have one month" said Mizuki

"And you were informed that I will be coming here to know whether or not you can provide what we've been asking for, for the last few days" he crosses his lithe arms. "I doubt anybody here likes the idea of waiting around for one month and end up with nothing what was agreed upon"

Megumi watches her mother frown at the table, making her brows furrow in concern.

' _So that's what's going on_ ' she thinks ' _But what are they exactly asking from mom anyway?_ '

"Look, ma'am" Eiji pressed his palms together, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath and crossing his legs in a more casual manner "You're not making my job any easier" when he looked up, his eyes brightened back to the innocence of a child, even just a little "I have ten family branches, each with at least five or six old geezers breathing down my neck for their share in grandfather's will. You'd be surprised on how much people would do for a scrap of fortune. Ma'am, I'm barely even fourteen and I have this much weight on me already. My father hated the clan life but I can live in it. I _chose_ this" he jabs his thumb over his chest "I _**wanted**_ to be clan head. I'm just thankful that my parents respected my choice. And I'm not regretting it" he rests his elbow on top of the wooden table before placing his cheek on his palm, postured lazily yet staring at the older woman with serious eyes "So please, just be honest. Can you or can you not show us the deed?"

If anything, Ryo would've applauded at Eiji's performance. He agrees with himself that this kid will be a great clan head one day.

"The deed?" Megumi wondered aloud.

Eiji sighs, rocking back and forth "The deed of this land, what else? For a daughter, you don't know much about anything going on in your family, huh?"

This kid's got a blunt mouth

Instead of shying away and avoiding the jab, Megumi takes a deep breath and responds, "I am well aware of that"

Her answer makes her mother blink and turns her head sharply at her daughter. Guilt marring her entire feature.

"Anyway, I don't know the full detailed story, but what I know was that my grandfather gave the land to your family through your husband. He said he was ' _Astounded by the man's passion and audacity. The lengths he would go through for the people he loves_ '. His exact words by the way. The process was long since this land has been in the family from the first generation, so grandfather can't just give it away easily. Plus the fact that you didn't buy it. In the eyes of many, this place looks like they belong to you but in the eyes of the law, if the evidence that shows my grandfather gave this to your family is not produced, I'm afraid I have every right to take it away regardless on how many years your family has lived here"

Megumi's brows furrowed, visibly troubled with the entire predicament. ' _So if we don't find this deed, they're going to take our home? No, t-that can't be! W-we can't let this happen. Papa loves this inn! I-it's the only place I remind him of_ ' she looks nervously at her mother, her eyes pleading and Mizuki reciprocates the feeling.

She sighs "Megumi, sweetie, I have searched everywhere. From the things he left behind to the nooks and corners of the inn, even in the attic- twice or even thrice but I just can't find it"

"So I'm taking your answer is a no then?" Eiji looked at them carefully.

Megumi bit her lip, unsure and scared. Then she glances at Ryo and the words he uttered echoed back in her head.

'What do you want to do?'

"No" Megumi says and she repeats with conviction "No" this catches the young clan head's attention. "We will not let you take our home that easily" something sparked a fire in her eyes and for some odd reason, it made the raven-haired's heart from across the room swell with pride.

"So what's your answer then?"

"Give us time and I promise, we _will_ find the deed by the end of the month- no, even _before_ the festival starts"

"A promise, eh?"

"I have never broken a promise"

"Is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I stay in your inn until then now would you? I'd like to see how you would uphold to this promise of yours, _onee-san_ "

* * *

The next time he sees her, she's sitting alone in the family kitchen- not the one used for the inn. After their agreement with Eiji, he heard her ask her mother for a 'talk' and with a nod of his head, he didn't need to hear nor witness what have happened between the mother and daughter. Her puffy cheeks and tear-stained eyes says it all as she stared at her hands on the kitchen table.

"How do you feel?" his question cuts through the silence of the night. He didn't sleep at all and something told him that he would find her here.

Megumi snaps her head towards him and hastily rubbed her eyes, sniffing, she gave a soft smile and said, "M-Much better"

"Good" he nods and makes his way to boil water on the kettle.

There was silence between them once more but instead, it was a comfortable silence of two opposite people who, by some twisted fate, somehow realized that they can understand each other more than the people they've spent more time in. Though the other didn't voice out what they have discovered more than the other, she could very well see what's underneath that bored façade- her fear just keeps on getting in the way of her courage.

His eyes showed a tinge of loneliness but most of all, yearning.

For what though?

The kettle whistling broke her reverie and Ryo made a move to produce two mugs. One he offered to her and she watched the perfect swirl of whipped cream sprinkled with cocoa butter and the tempting, hot pool of chocolate laying underneath.

She mumbles a quick thank you before blowing air to cool down the drink a bit. When she took a sip, it made her spine tingle and her mouth water but most of all, she was stricken by the surprised sweetness of the drink. It emphasized the chocolate-y sweetness of the cocoa with a pinch of odd spiciness that made her tongue want to have more but at the same time cease itself from touching the liquid- typical Ryo. She smiles at that, making her wonder if he added more than just cocoa powder and whipped cream on the hot water. This drink will surely bring you to your knees.

And Megumi frowned at that. Though it was pleasant, the intention behind it doesn't sink very well to her system. He may have told her that she needs to be more aggressive but if she has any say in it, she wants him to be gentler in return.

"So what's the plan?" he asks and she blinks

"I don't really know" she shook her head "Mama said that she skimmed through all of Papa's belongings. Aside from his clothes, there's not much to throw away since Papa died."

"Any idea where it could be?"

"It could be anywhere. Papa and I always play hide and seek in the garden and at Lord Bakunawa's shrine. He's always been good at hiding"

"Well there's a start"

"Huh?"

"The garden and the shrine"

"D-Do you really think that he could've hid it there?"

"Honestly, no. but its better than nothing. Who knows, maybe he did hid it somewhere there" he shrugs "Why didn't he give it to your mother anyway?"

Megumi took a deep breath "Like Minokawa said, the agreement for the land was a long process. Mama said that the next time Papa returns, they would officially claim the land as their own. But then papa died…" a moment of silence "Mama said that papa told her that he hid it somewhere safe but if she needs to see the document, she has to find it. He was probably teasing her about it" she gave a sad smile.

"Any clues?"

"He said that its hidden under his treasure. It-it doesn't really makes any sense though. But papa loves this inn very much s-so it could very well be hidden around here somewhere"

"Could be"

"Ryo?"

"hmm?"

"Why are you helping me, really?"

"…I don't know" she lowers her head "But if there's something I'm sure of," she raises it again and their eyes met once more "Is that I want to"

Under his heated stare, she felt her cheeks warm "O-Oh"

Ryo breaks his stare and finishes his drink down. When he lowers the cup, he hears the girl giggle and he raises a brow at her.

She tries to stifle her laughter but all she could do is point at the white cream at the corner of his lips. Ryo tries to wipe it but it was on the opposite side so she points at it again. his hand skimmed over his cheek but he misses this time. He tries again but continues to miss it until Megumi, still smiling and giggling, leans over with her handkerchief in hand and gently wipe off the white substance.

When she touched his face, he stilled. When he looked into her eyes, everything around him faded and he felt as if wings unfurled in his chest. His heart beating so nicely and loudly that he could practically hear it aside from her soft giggles.

He watched her eyes shine and her upturned smile and marveled at how genuine it looked. It looked so much better than the ones she gave in public.

She stops and went completely still when she was done wiping his face and has seen him completely. Above those dark lines under his eyes, she noticed that his eyes weren't as red- as deadly as she thought they were. No, this time, his eyes were soft, relaxed even and the color looks more like the beautiful shade of a fresh apple, or was it camine or scarlet?

Then she sees his smile. He's always looked bored, unmoving and uninterested all the time that it really surprised her- albeit small, the corners of his lips were undoubtly turned upwards. For reasons she couldn't understand (yet) she felt that she wanted to see more of that smile. It suited him better but in a weird sense, she doesn't want to because that would mean she would be feeling something flutter in her stomach and her heart will beat faster just like the time he cleaned the blood off her finger the other day.

Reality crashed down on Megumi first and she immediately yanked her hand away. Blushing furiously like she's always done but this time, not because of embarrassment and if she only looked, she would've seen the twinge of pink grazing over Ryo's cheeks as well.

"S-still" she says "Thank you. T-There must be something that I c-can do for you-"

"You don't have to"

"B-But I want to! I-it's only appropriate a-and… oh!" her eyes shot up in realization.

"What?" he regarded her and she gave him a full smile.

"Ryo, would you like to learn how to cut the monk fish?"

* * *

 **I have an illustration on what Eiji looks like and if you guys want to see the cover art fully, just PM me or leave the message in the reviews and we'll see how I'll show it to you.**

 **Ciao~!**


	10. Treasure

**Home by the Ocean**

 **10: Treasure**

"This is ridiculous"

"That's because you're doing it wrong"

A vein ticked on his forehead, "Shut it! I wasn't asking your opinion!"

She huffed, "You slice it, not saw it through!"

"That's because this knife is not sharp enough!"

"Who are you trying to fool?! You sharpened that knife yourself!"

"Screw this, I'm taking this fish down"

"I told you that it's not done that way! It's too big and slimy to be cut in a board and hanging it has always been the way how to prepare it!"

"Watch me! And who told you to stop?! If you have the time to nag me then you should be done pounding those shells by now!"

"I am **not** nagging!"

Aside from the crossfire between the two Tootsuki students, there's nothing new in the humble port of Megumi's hometown.

"I feel like I am watching those rom-com things that you watch on TV" commented a fisherman to his wife while the others nodded in agreement.

"Big bro Ryo seems so different" a child said while hiding behind a taller kid.

"Yeah, I thought that he was a slow, lazy guy. Why is he shouting all of a sudden?" added another.

"Big bro is shouting at big sis" a younger one whined

"But big sis is also shouting at big bro"

"Now, now children, no need to worry. They're actually getting along pretty well" chuckled an old lady

"Ehhh?!" the children chorused

"But they're being loud!"

"Aren't they fighting?"

The old lady only chuckled more.

"Hey!" Ryo spat, "What's with this mess?! It's everywhere! Didn't I tell you to crush these shells to bits?! Look at them! I can practically sink my teeth in these!" he says before crushing a piece with his forefinger and thumb.

Though she cowered for a second over his looming figure, Megumi snapped before turning to the monkfish hanging casually on the hook.

"Y-You're one to talk!" she points at the pile of fish meat on the tray "You can't even cut these parts properly! How can you say that you're an expert in seafood but can't even cut a single monkfish?!"

"Ohh, that's gotta burn" Eiji snickered. He never realized that he'd get something like this in this peaceful town on his morning walk

Figuratively, this scene could be related to a big bad dog barking loudly on a very small kitten- who tires its best to hiss back. If anything, it looked absolutely adorable.

Just when they were going for another round of banter, the chief fisherman off the port knocked a fist on each of their heads. This in turn snapped Megumi, returning her to the meek and timid creature that she is, while it only irked Ryo even more.

"O-O-Ouchie!" Megumi sobbed, clutching her head

"What the hell was that for, old man?!" Ryo growled, eyes stared dangerously up at the taller, bulkier man.

Unintimidated, he only stared back at Ryo, using his position to catch authority "I've heard enough of your lovey-dovey lover's quarrel!"

"L-L-Lovey-dovey?!" Megumi squeaked, turning her face red to the brim

"Who the heck are you calling a couple?!"

Another knock to the head sent the two students squatting.

"Don't talk back to your elders!"

"W-Why me too?" Megumi mewled.

"Look, I gave ya kids permission to practice 'ere but I didnna say that you can cause a scene! You're botherin' everybody in the port!" this silenced the two and he continued "Ya know, that's it for today, especially for you, boy. I can't lend ya all the monkfish we have for practice 'cause it ain't in season and most will either be shipped or be bought by the Ryokan. The deal is one for each day until you can do it so I'm asking ya to pack up now, 'kay?"

Ryo didn't answer but a low grumble erupted from his throat. It was Megumi who bowed down, thanked and apologized at the man for the trouble.

With that said, they had no choice but to listen. Finishing their own set of dishes, they decided to recreate the dish they used in the autumn election. For Ryo, Megumi's Goosefish Dobu-Jiro Curry, while for Megumi, Ryo's Soupe de Poisson Ramen.

Now that sat on a crate with their dishes exchanged for the other to judge.

"It's awful"

"Terrible"

They turned to each other upon hearing the comment. Unfortunately, Ryo still had his bandana on, resulting in his rude mouth. As for Megumi, well, at least Ryo is relieved to know that she is no longer hiding her colors, revealing her side as a spitfire he once saw when they fought.

"I told you to crush them" he says before sipping the soup "It doesn't have that much flavor"

"And I told you to handle it carefully" she picks up a piece of fish meat, examining it before eating "You lost the texture"

Ryo grumbled but continued eating nonetheless "This whole exchange thing wasn't my idea anyway"

"Yeah but," she swallows before continuing "I just thought that since I offered to teach you how to do my hometown's signature ingredient, and since we'll be working together for the festival, I-I just thought that…" she drawled, making Ryo look at her. Megumi turned to him with a smile "Wouldn't it be great to learn each other's cooking methods to help us with an idea for the festival?"

Even though Ryo's character should be rough and aggressive- what with him currently wearing his bandana and all, for her last sentence, he just… stares. And he blames either the food or the summer heat for the rising heat creeping its way to his face, making his heart pound faster than necessary.

Clicking his tongue, he turns his head to start eating again.

He hears Megumi sigh and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

"Ah, good to see you again Ryo!"

Despite his bandana's absence on his head, Ryo's eyes widened- though not as significantly- and his lips parted a few at the man before him. He hasn't seen him on the bench for the last few days but now he sees him sitting on the open sliding door leading to a part of the garden.

"Same to you, sir" he responds once he has collected his bearings, followed by a polite bow.

The man pouted childishly "Now, now, I told you to call me Shin, didn't I?" Ryo nods humbly, making Shin chuckle "Well, if I'm not taking much of your time, why don't you sit down?" he pats on the space beside him "It's been a while since we last talked"

The raven haired complied. He sits down not too close but not too far from Shin, as they let a few moments of silence fly between them. Ryo turns to notice that he has a few, little birds perched on his shoulders, with one or two pecking at some seeds on his palm.

"Do you want to feed some birds too?" he offers but Ryo politely declines.

"I have not seen you, Shin-san. I thought that you've left because of what's happening to the Ryokan" Ryo states bluntly.

"Yeah, I've heard" Shin sighs "I've been in the mountains for the last few days. Wouldn't want to miss those flowers blooming in the morning" he grins.

"You're very devoted to your job, aren't you?"

"Well, it's a passion!" his grin widens "Just as you are with your cooking"

"I wouldn't call it a… passion"

"Well if it's something that you'd take the time to improve, indulge, and be comfortable in, I think that's a passion" he drops his smile before asking "I heard that you're helping out the Inn, how is it going?"

Ryo sighs at that, crossing his arms behind his head to fall back on the wooden floor.

"So far… no progress" he closes his eyes as a cool breeze passed by "Megumi and I dug around the shrine yesterday to find what we're looking for but… in the end, we just got dirty"

When Shin did not respond immediately, he cracks open his eye towards him.

Shin was smiling at him, fondly.

"What?"

"You called her ' _Megumi'_ "

"So?"

"You never called her by her name, you know"

The raven haired stayed quiet at the realization. He takes his time to process it and think of what he should say. "Does it matter?"

Shin however, just grinned toothily, chuckling while shaking his head.

"Anyway, whatever it is you're searching, it must be something difficult to find"

"Technically, we're just looking for a piece of paper"

"Hmm… any clues?"

"Just that it's hidden with their most precious treasure" Ryo sits back up "But we've dug around the shrine and the inn yesterday. Today we're going to look into the storage and some of the rooms"

"I… don't think that you should take the word ' _treasure'_ literally" Shin hummed and the younger male looks up at him quizzically. Seeing his stare made him laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head "I'm just speaking my mind here. I don't mean to pry and I know that I'm not directly involved, but I do love this inn. I hope you could listen to my opinion"

"I don't mind"

Shin flashed him a toothy grin before continuing "Well, like I said, a treasure doesn't have to be something literal- in a materialistic sense. You know that a treasure is a term used for something very, very special. It's something that the person holds very dear" he sighs "Something they would never trade for the world"

A moment of silence.

"I was thinking of that too. But it's still kind of hard to find something physical, if your only clue is something that can't be touched" Ryo turns "Do _you_ have a treasure?"

"Of course!" the older man beamed "My most precious treasure is my sexy wife and my adorable baby girl!"

He smiled so bright that it seemed as if flowers bloomed behind him and the birds perched around him chirped beautifully. As for Ryo, he looked at him weirdly. Then again, Shin wore the gold band on his left finger proudly. Ryo sighs, there are a lot of people in the world. You don't see doting family men that often nowadays.

"I've seen the ring, didn't thought that you have a child. You look young"

"Oh my, thank you!" he says with a tinge of red on his cheeks, making Ryo shiver at his intoxicating happy nature. Seeing his expression made Shin laugh out loud. Though it made the raven haired look as if he wanted to strangle the man despite not wearing the bandana, it did not faze him a bit "I've been married for a while now. Last time I checked, my cute little girl is only eight years old" he sighs "How time flies. I wonder how much she's grown while I was away?"

"You didn't take them with you? For the festival at least?"

Shin slouches in his posture "Unfortunately. There's just a few… circumstances in the way. I came here for business, after all. If you know what I mean" Ryo nods in understanding "Won't be long now though. At this pace, I think I'll be gone after the festival. You'll miss me, right son?" he grins teasingly.

"Dream on, that's creepy" Ryo replies boringly, making Shin chuckle even more

"One more thing, can I ask you something?" the atmosphere immediately changed the moment Shin asked those words. All of his happy-go-lucky nature were all washed away from his features, making him look like someone else "You're technically a stranger, aren't you? If you look at it, you're just Megumi's classmate who's staying at the inn for summer vacation. You're not very close to Mizuki's daughter and for the last few days, you've done nothing but make her cry" Ryo's brows furrowed at that. Just how much does he know? Has he been stalking them? _Who_ is he, really? "I just can't point how you fit in all this trouble. You have no obligation to them- to this place. In fact, you coming here was purely accidental, am I right? So why are you going out of your way to help her?"

He didn't notice how his eyes changed to the golden orbs he was familiar with and how he used the word ' _her'_ , instead of ' _them'_

"I've actually asked that myself a few times before"

"And how would you think you will answer yourself?"

"If you're just asking…" he looks down on his feet "I'd say that I was bored. But if I am completely honest with myself… I think that I… maybe it's because…." An image of Megumi's genuine smile flashed on his head "I think it's because I l-"

"Hey, it's the Nakiri's aide"

Eiji's voice broke through. Ryo finds the heir to his right, probably out on a walk while eating on a couple of sticks of dango.

"My name is Kurokiba Ryo, Minokawa-san"

"Then just call me Eiji, Ryo-nii" he takes a bite on his dango and his expression immediately brightens, showing his blue-ness of his eyes "Man this inn's dango are amazing! You know if circumstances are different, I would've happily sponsored this place"

"Why won't you?"

Eiji huffed "I said ' _if'_ circumstances are different. You want one?" he offers but Ryo refuses "Well, if you guys do find the will, I will. If they let me, though. You know, after all this trouble"

"I think they would"

The child grins up at him "Anyway, I was just taking a walk when I heard voices. Were you talking to someone? Or were you just talking to yourself while feeding some birds?"

Ryo's brows frowns at that. Then he felt a shiver shoot through his spine as he slowly turns to his side.

There was no one there.

Except for some birds pecking on some seeds on the wooden floor.

"Oh! There you are Ryo!" Megumi enters but Ryo continues to stare at the empty spot beside him. "I didn't know you're fond of birds"

"Hi Megu-nee" Eiji greets cheerfully

"Hello Eiji, how do you like the dango that I made?"

"It's amazing Megu-nee!"

Even though the raven haired heard their problem-free laughter, he felt as if everything around him froze.

* * *

"Since when did you two get so close?"

"With who?"

"Eiji"

"Oh, since yesterday? I think" she hummed "You know, if you look pass the fact that he's here to take the Ryokan, he's actually a very sweet kid. He even helped me make some dangos this morning"

Ryo shakes his head "I wonder if you're really serious with all this"

"I-I am serious!"

"Whatever. Anyway, is it alright for me to be here?"

"Mama said that as long as we keep the door open, its fine"

 **~0~**

"Have you checked the bed?"

"We flipped your bed a few times already, there's nothing there"

 **~0~**

"You don't have any secret compartments in your room, do you?"

"N-no…'

"I won't find anything naughty around here, will I?"

"R-Ryo!"

 **~0~**

"Next are the drawers"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"You know I think it's more appropriate if you search that one"

"Y-you're right"

 **~0~**

"A-Are you alright, R-R-Ryo?"

Ryo grumbles incoherently. "Is there anything there?"

"N-no, there's nothing in my ceiling…"

"Figures"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can you get off me now?"

"S-Sorry!"

 **~0~**

"Why did you decide to become a chef, if you have this much talent here?"

Not to mention medals, all in gold. He reads one which is entitled as ' **Tokyo Junior Table Tennis Champion** '. There's even one all the way from Singapore.

"Well, you could say that I was inspired by my mom"

"No offense, but I think you would've been better off if you pursued this. You might even become more famous in that field" he says as he stares at a picture of her smiling a wide grin while carrying an oversized trophy.

"Maybe I would've…"

 **~0~**

"I know that you were just a kid but getting lost in this town when your house is right around the corner is too embarrassing even for you"

"R-Ryo! I told you to look over books!"

"I was"

"I told you to skim them not read them! Besides that's my diary!"

 **~0~**

"These photos are pretty good" Ryo praises as he turns the pages of the photo album.

"Oh yeah" she smiles, finally calm after the ' _diary incident_ ' "Most of them were taken by my father. He used to work as a photographer in a travel agency and some magazines"

" _ **I worked at a travel agency and I have a hobby in photography"**_

' _Why did I suddenly remember that?_ ' Ryo ' _tched'_ before turning another page.

He spots one very different among the others. It looks a bit old, showing a girl a few years younger than them. She wore a black sailor uniform, a baseball bat was perched on her shoulder with a toothpick stuck in her mouth. She was glaring at the camera with a hand over her hip and her hair was down showing long black tresses that reached past her hip. Her brown eyes were narrowed and looked very, very pissed off.

' _She looks familiar_ ' Ryo thought.

Megumi laughs nervously behind him. "I-If you're wondering, that's my mother"

His mind reeled back at the sudden revelation. Now that he thinks about it, if he looks closely, it really does look like Mrs. Tadokoro.

"What the he…"

Megumi continues to laugh nervously "Kinda shocking, right? I was shocked too. Mama wasn't always as gentle as she is today. They told me that she was the town's most troublesome person. She was quite a delinquent and trouble maker when she was around our age. Mother was sick of the provincial life and wanted to move to the city. She never wanted to take over the Ryokan. I heard that my grandparents had a lot of trouble with her back then"

He turns a few pages, most of it were the same person but in different backgrounds and positions. There's one where she stood with a couple. Probably Megumi's grandparents.

"What changed?"

At that question, Megumi's expression immediately brightened.

"She met my father"

He was about to roll his eyes until he saw the last picture occupying the last page of the album. For once he never felt so… he wouldn't say scared…. Shocked? Baffled? Cold? At any rate, he never looked so pale in his entire life.

"R-Ryo? Are you alright? You look pale"

Her voice did not reach him as he continues to stare at the picture. It was a very innocent photo of a family taken in front of the inn. It showed, Megumi in a very young age, probably around five or six, smiling happily while wearing a sun hat and a red dress. She was holding hands with two people; on the left was Mrs. Tadokoro, smiling warmly and free of her delinquent nature; and on the right was a man. Taller than Mizuki Tadokoro with dark blue hair, golden eyes, and happy-go-lucky smile.

.

.

" _ **You could say that. I come around every once in a while. It's a nice place to stay in and you can't deny that this place is beautiful even if it's just a small town. My favorite place in this village is Lord Bakunawa's shrine though. I love the legend behind it"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Did you know that, that old place was the founder's old house? This inn belonged to Mrs. Tadokoro's parents and was passed down to their daughter."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **At one point or two in time. Yes, though it happens to everybody. Sometimes the situation or your emotions just get the better of you. But that doesn't mean you can just take it back. A promise is still a promise. You have to man up and keep it no matter what."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I'm just speaking my mind here. I don't mean to pry and I know that I'm not directly involved, but I do love this inn. I hope you could listen to my opinion"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **My most precious treasure is my sexy wife and my adorable little girl!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Unfortunately. There's just a few… circumstances in the way. I came here for business, after all. If you know what I mean. Won't be long now though. At this pace, I think I'll be gone after the festival. You'll miss me, right son?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ryo swallows a lump he didn't know that was blocking in his throat

"He's… your father?"

Megumi nods sadly. "His name is Shinichi Tadokoro, but people call him Shin"

.

.

"- _ **Last time I checked, my cute little girl was only**_ _ **eight**_ _ **years old. How time flies. I wonder how much she's grown while I was away?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I was only around**_ _ **eight**_ _ **when my father died"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He swallows another lump before he notices something particular.

There, on the upper right corner of the last page, was a message written in beautiful calligraphy.

' _ **To my most precious treasures. I will always be there with you. Love, Papa'**_

In plain picture, the message would have meant the family photo. But if one looks closely, the curled tip of the ' _y'_ of the word ' _my'_ looks far too extended in his opinion. Following the direction of the tip, he spots the folded corner. It's very unnoticeable because of the whiteness of the page but as he carefully opens the corner, there reveals a hidden piece of paper inside.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for the continued support!**

 **But don't go away because there's still a few more chapters to go!**

 **Ciao~!**


	11. Gokuraku no Kaiyō

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Gokuraku no Kaiyō**

* * *

Ryo never paid any attention to the supernatural. He didn't believe in ghosts or spirits or those ghastly ghouls that hide under your bed that people at night are so scared of. In fact, even his name, Ryo Kurokiba, means ' _Distant Black Fang_ ' (respectively). His perception of death could be closely portrayed to as sleeping. A deep, peaceful sleep until the time to wake up arouses them and begin a life with no memory of their past. Then again, it seems that most of his beliefs for the last sixteen years of living has been given a doubtful, challenging argument. Or in the worst case, been completely shattered. And it all happened the moment he set foot in this quiet, peaceful, humble provincial village beside the home ocean.

Stunned by the revelation of his discovery, he didn't even notice the pair of arms that encircled around his neck. His reverie was only broken when he felt his shoulder getting wet. He blinked, and he didn't have to turn his head to figure out the culprit who took advantage of his momentary broken guard.

"Thank you… t-t-thank you…" her words broke because of her sobbing and unlike that time in front of her burnt garden, it was she who initiated the contact. Also, unlike the other times of their awkward, sometimes admittedly dramatic encounters, and the times he saw her cry; this time, she did not cry because of sadness. This time, there was no anger, frustration, sorrow, nor pity for herself. She was crying out of gratitude and happiness.

And Ryo felt those emotions through the heat she shared over his body. It felt wonderful, that warmth. He couldn't remember a time when he ever experienced something so welcoming and heart-warming. It felt beautiful, it felt nice, it felt just like-

" _Welcome home, Ryo"_

He made no move of protest and let his arms snake around the petite girl, the precious document lied beside them as he held her close and the fact that she didn't pull away, didn't flinch, didn't so much as loosen her grip, made his chest feel warmer and it made his heart beat faster.

* * *

After that, Ryo, though he will never admit it, was surprised when the entire staff of the Ryokan- including Megumi's mother, kneeling down in front of him with smiles and a few tears in their eyes. He has seen this before, people kneeling in front of him also with tears in their eyes even at such a young age. That was how he handled that diner that he self-claimed after that old man after all. He ruled that territory with an iron fist, people talked trash about him in the dark and in the open but despite their words, they always come back. What's more, the sadistic persona in him was very much pleased at the fact that they'll come back begging and groveling by his feet.

However, this time, the people kneeling in front of him wasn't begging nor groveling. They were thanking him. And those tears that ran down their faces weren't one from defeat but was from happiness.

Later he learned that if they had not found that deed, then the Ryokan will become nothing but an empty, big house as some of the guests asked to leave when they found out that their stay in the Japanese inn is almost at its end. Thankfully, Megumi's mother was able to convince them and the same guests decided to stay, praying and wishing them well to have this matter sorted.

But now that the missing document has finally been found at the hidden pocket on the last page of Megumi's photo album, they can all sleep peacefully tonight.

"Thank you so much, Ryo. It means so much to us" Megumi thanked him for the nth time of the night as they walked back to their rooms.

"It was nothing" he says casually.

Unoffended for his lack of emotion in their situation, Megumi's smile only brightened and she walked down the hall with a skip in her step.

"No really, you have no idea how happy you made us all!" she chirped, making him stop and look at her with his bored gaze as a mask. "I just wish that I can repay you one day"

"Repay me?" the raven-haired muttered.

In the stillness of the night, the gentle breeze that smelled like the ocean brought their gazes through the _engawa_ overlooking a part of the garden. Megumi sighed peacefully at the sight before them and Ryo agreed. Finally, the fireflies alit the dark, moon-lit earth of the summer season. It was beautiful.

He turns his crimson eyes back at the innocent girl who finally tore off her mask. Once again, he was completely mesmerized by the glow in her golden eyes. It was shinier, and it glowed more beautifully than before but his own perceptive gaze could still see the lingering clouds that did not fully reveal those precious orbs.

Megumi's eyes widened in shock as she tore her gaze from the fireflies and to the tall raven-haired as his hand cupped her soft cheek. She feels her already blushing face grow hotter at the feel of his thumb gently brushing over her previously tear-stained cheek. Truth be told, if she was still the same, timid, easily-frightened girl like before, then she would have flinched, maybe even faint at the mere contact of another person (a male person around her age to be exact). Then again, for all the unexpected, crazy things that happened for the last few weeks, she can't help but feel closer to the young man before her. Honestly, she can't definitely describe what she felt towards him. She's not that assuming and brave enough.

Gratitude, is the closest for her definition. Ryo never asked her of anything in return but she felt indebted when he gave her that shove to tear off the mask she painstakingly wore for the last couple of years since her father's death. Thanks to that, she and her mother became closer now that there are no more secrets hiding between them. And now, now that he- the same person, the same unexpected person- helped her once again in a major crisis involving not only her mother, but also her father.

It's as if an eternity went by when Ryo's hand suddenly pinched her cheek, making Megumi yelp in pain. Once he lets go, Megumi held the red cheek- this time due to the physical contact, rubbing it soothingly as she stared up in his bored expression. Her own eyes showed a twinge of irritation partnered with forming tears at the corner of her eyes.

Ryo inwardly smirked in amusement at that. She looks adorable.

"You don't have to do that" he started, shoving his hands in his pockets "It's not like you can give me what I want"

Then again, what _does_ he want?

"Oh! B-but still, I'll try my best" she says with much dedication "I-if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I-I'll do the best that I can"

"I'm sure you will"

* * *

Ryo didn't know whether he should be relieved or be disturbed at the fact that he did not see Shin- or to be precise, Shinichi Tadokoro- on the _engawa_ or on the bench they shared for the last few weeks since his stay. He wanted to confirm his hypothesis straight from his mouth. Not only that, but because of this discovery, it aroused questions in his mind on how, what, when, and most importantly, why.

He didn't tell Megumi about it though. He couldn't, actually, for some odd reason. Ryo remembered how Megumi's features changed when she told him about her father. She was openly sad, her mask was not strong enough to hide her grief at the loss of someone so special to her and her mother. No matter how many years have passed since that day, she couldn't seem to let go nor wholly accept that fact.

With that, he knows why there's still clouds left in her golden eyes.

He knows what he must do to rid her of those clouds. If anybody asked him why he's doing all this, without asking anything in return, he could honestly give no answer. He himself doesn't even know why he's so concerned for the girl. Doesn't know why or when did he feel so attracted to her smile, her laughs, her domesticated skill, even her clumsy antics he found it to be cute. He'll never admit that (yet) though. No, he doesn't know. But one thing's for sure, is that he wants to see those eyes shine at its fullest. He wants to dig out all her troubles like an explorer in a foreign land who found a barely noticeable cave- but inside, were hoards of treasures that belonged to a thousand worlds.

He knows what he must do to rid her of those clouds, but now is not the time. He needs to be certain that he will win this gamble for if he loses, he knows all of their work in making her stand for herself will go to waste and nothing will ever be the same again. In time, he will tell her. Whether she believes him or not about the ghost of her father lingering in their garden is up to her. His greatest concern is whether he will be able to dig through and find all that bountiful treasure or if his digging will cause a wall to collapse- and all that treasure will be remained hidden from all the world forever.

Of course, the initial plan was to just knock open Minokawa Eiji's door and show him the deed even though he was probably sound asleep, that plan never happened though. It's because of Megumi, who actually thought twice when her mother mentioned it. It was obvious that she had grown fond of the boy. When she was asked why, she didn't give a definite answer, causing confusion and protests. Before the uproar could get any worse though, Ryo deliberately snatched the paper from the table and speed walked up to the young master's room with all of them at his tail.

Needless to say, Eiji's crankiness for disturbing his sleep immediately dissipated. In fact, he was genuinely happy that they have found the deed. Just when the boy announced that he will be leaving first thing in the morning and asking Mitsuki to sort everything out, Megumi interjected. Again, she didn't give a definite answer.

"I-Is it okay if you could stay a little longer? I-I… we-uhmm…" she stammered shifting to Ryo before taking a deep breath "I would like you to be the first person to taste the dish we're going to cook for the festival"

Despite everyone's surprised expressions, Megumi focused solely on the boy and his response made her smile.

"I would be honored, Megumi-nee"

* * *

"Idiot, we haven't got the slightest clue on what we're going to cook for the festival" Ryo groaned as he peeled the carrots for the salad Megumi's teaching him this time.

"I know…" she sighed, using a cheese grater to turn the peeled vegetables into finer pieces instead of just cutting them.

Rolling his eyes, he finished the last carrot before proceeding to the mangoes and apples. Noticing how sweet smell hit his nose just from slicing them open. With a regular water glass, he scooped the contents before gently dicing it in his hand.

"Did you grow these fruit too?" he asked before tossing a piece in his mouth.

"Oh- yes!" she beamed, "We grew them on the other side of the mountain. It's not really a place to grow fruit- we are more into growing vegetables- but we take really good care of them"

He nodded, "They're sweet. Here"

Megumi's cheeks flushed cherry when a piece of mango neared her lips. It's not the first time she had someone feed her something- she could thank Soma for that- she still shudders at the thought of being forcefully fed by experimental abominations. Shaking her head, she willingly opened her mouth to receive the piece of sweet fruit- not minding the fact that it made her lips contact with his fingers. The softness caused a shiver to run down his spine and using his thumb, delicately removed the juice from those lips- making them shine. Its either she didn't mind or she didn't notice it- Ryo doubted it was the former, as she happily chewed and swallowed.

"You're right Ryo! They are sweet, and they're not even in season yet!" childishly, she then peeled and cut an apple, holding a piece for herself and for him, she reciprocated his gesture and neared his share to his lips. "How about this one?"

His stunned expression didn't last long though. Ryo blinked before taking the piece of apple between his teeth, close to her fingers, cautious to not let his lips touch her skin in case she suddenly weasels out. He promised her to become braver- he didn't remember skinship was in the contract. Chewing on the sweet apple, his eyes focused on Megumi as she too, ate her piece of apple. She continued to smile genuinely at him.

If she opened her eyes, she would've seen his expression relax and let out a small smile.

"Do you have anything in mind?" he inquired.

"Well… there is something. I'll be needing your help though"

They finally stared at each other's eyes. No words exchanged, no gestures indicated, just peaceful and understanding silence.

Too busy in their own world, they didn't notice Mitsuki Tadokoro smile fondly at the two teens from behind the door. For some reason, it reminded her and her dead husband.

* * *

" _You're crazy if you think you can do that"_

" _Why not?"_

" _No one has ever made another Gokuraku no Kaiyō for the last fifty years!"_

Mitsuki stared wide-eyed between her daughter and her classmate as if they said something mad. In fact, they did.

"Megumi, do you realize what you're saying?"

Her smaller self nodded confidently "Yes mama, we want to cook Gokuraku no Kaiyō for the festival. A-also the dish that I want to give Eiji before he goes"

The older woman took a deep breath. It's not that she doesn't trust her daughter- and her friend- to do it but that dish was historical and a very, very important part of their small village's culture and history. Their ancestors may have cooked the dish every festival but as the years went by, no one was able to re-create the dish. It was ancient, not to mention very difficult to do. The recipe may still be alive but the way to properly cook it all but died. Many had tried but many also failed.

No one has attempted to try again for fear that they will violate their village's legend and disrespect the great serpent of the sea- devourer of the seven moons.

" _It's not like it's forbidden to make it again, right?"_

" _Yeah but if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't even dare try. Save yourself the trouble and take my advice, forget it. I doubt a guy who's more into photography no matter how good he can cook can even come close to doing it"_

" _Well then we'll just have to break the record- wait, are you_ _ **worried**_ _about me? Also… you just_ _ **praised**_ _me didn't you?! I knew you'd come around!"_

" _W-Wha… I DID NOT!"_

" _Did too! The almighty Mitsuki Nagazumi praised me! I can finally die peacefully!"_

" _I will_ _ **definitely**_ _kill you if you don't shut up!"_

" _I still love you though"_

" _Stop spouting nonsense! Baka-shin!"_

"You don't think we can do it, do you Mrs. Tadokoro?" Ryo voiced.

The older woman shot her head up, bringing up her hands in denial "No, no! It's not like that! I do not doubt your skills, Megumi, Ryo. You are students from Tootsuki after all. It's just that no one has brought it up for a long while now. I was just surprised" she smiled fondly, turning to her daughter "I'm sorry I couldn't make it anymore, Megumi. It's… different, when your papa is not making it with me"

"It's alright mama" Megumi replies with her own sad smile "It was the best dish you and papa has ever made for me" There was silence for a while and Ryo respected it as a moment for their beloved father and husband. To be honest, as much as he respected the gesture, his heart became a bit unsettled because he knew that Shinichi Tadokoro's spirit is still within the walls of this inn.

Mustering up, Megumi looked up and showed her confident and determined visage to her mother. "But we're not going to change our minds. Ryo and I talked about it and we agreed to make this dish"

At her words, Mitsuki nodded in understanding, "If you two feel that way, then why not?" Megumi beamed and Ryo bowed his head a bit in thanks "But you know, there's no need to ask permission from me. It's not like I'm in charge who does or who doesn't make Gakuraku no Kaiyō"

"Yes but… it's a very, very special dish between you and papa, right?"

It took all of her willpower to not breakdown and cry. Yes, it was- is a very special dish for the two of them. It was the dish that made her fall in love with her husband, after all.

"Oh Megumi… Thank you" she could only smile. "In case you two should know, no one has ever made it for the last eight years"

"Then we'll just have to break the record, won't we?" Ryo turned his head to Megumi and with a smile, she nodded.

* * *

Back in Europe, Erina Nakira groaned for the nth time. Slamming her hands down, she point an accusing finger towards her cousin who's been bothering her for the last few minutes because she was bored, thus disrupting her from her reading of the latest manga she's currently into. Kei's finally going to confess to his childhood crush- Hikari!

"What the heck Alice?! Can't you see that I was reading?!"

"You aren't _now_ " she giggled.

Frustrated, Erina slumped her body back on the chair with her arms crossed, groaning irritably "Can't you bother someone else? You've been here for almost a week. Isn't it about time you start looking for Ryo?"

"Already taken cared of" the white-haired smiled innocently. There was a knock on the door followed by a polite call for Alice. "Speaking of which"

They allowed the servant to enter and the man she tasked to look for her missing aide bowed deeply in respect for the two young mistresses before reporting.

"We found Kurokiba Ryo, Miss Alice"

"Well? Where is he?"

"Our investigation showed us that Ryo was last seen in Tohoku Shinkansen boarding a train heading for the Tohoku province"

"What's he doing there?"

"Forgive us, miss, but we do not know"

"Well where exactly is he in Tohoku?"

"We have confirmed that Kurokiba is in the northern-most area of Tohoku, the village well-known for their festival to the ocean deity, Lord Bakunawa. To be specific, he is currently staying in an inn called the Shōkeien Ryokan owned by a Mrs. Tadokoro"

Both Nakiris turned to one another at the familiar name before turning their gazes back at the man.

"Did you just say… Tadokoro?"

Alice knew that she shouldn't assume that it was the family of the same Tadokoro who fought Ryo in the Autumn Competition. But if she is, she couldn't help but grin intriguingly.

* * *

 **Here's another update!**

 **I hope that this one's long enough for you!**

 **Ciao~!**


	12. Stories

**Home by the Ocean**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Stories**

* * *

Ryo's entire body visibly stilled as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Ryo? Are you okay?" asked Megumi who also stopped her movements when she felt her classmate freeze.

Turning to the girl, the raven-haired shook his head before telling her that he's fine. Though not convinced, Megumi nodded anyway and resumed her cooking. As for Ryo, he was all too familiar with that chill down his spine. Somewhere out there is Nakiri Alice conjuring up a plan and he is most definitely **on the menu**. Shaking his head again to remove those thoughts out of his head, he resumed his share in creating the dish they will be serving the young heir tonight.

Gokuraku no Kaiyō or Heaven of the Sea, was the town's legendary dish. He was told that it was the dish that the people served to Bakunawa after his hundred-year imprisonment in the deepest depths of the ocean. It was the offering that moved the serpent god and made it forgive the people. It was an old myth and honestly it sounded a bit silly for most ignorant people. Ryo would've thought the same but being in the culinary world and having the power to move (albeit forcefully make his customers kneel and beg) people through his cooking, he could vouch that the legend wasn't entirely just a bedtime story.

Unfortunately, the tradition of creating the dish for the festival stopped and hasn't been served for the last eight years since Megumi's father died. Apparently, the seafood cuisine- for some odd reason- can only be created by ' _two people in_ _harmony'_ , that it can never be recreated by a lone person. When he heard about it, he thought that it might have been just an exaggeration of a dish just traditionally created by partnering chefs. Bu if the quotation was any true, then how are they exactly going to pull this thing off? He and Megumi certainly aren't very harmonious people. Granted they have come to terms with each other and has grown closer more than ex-rivals, acquaintances perhaps? But still, if they ask any random person if the two of them would ever be in anyway compatible, he knew that they will surely laugh.

For the rest of the day, they did nothing more than practice and brainstorm about the legendary dish. Relating it to their modern knowledge and if possible, find a way to even make the dish better. According to Megumi, they were allowed to make some minor changes in the recipe as long as the key ingredients remained the same. It was surprisingly fun, actually. Brainstorming, that is. Their knowledge in seafood clashed and mixed in some way that they found themselves arguing and then acknowledging in the next turn. They were able to discover and assess each other's knowledge of what they knew and that alone sparked another fire for them to grow closer, however oblivious to both of them.

To be perfectly honest, Ryo agreed on creating the dish for personal gain. When Megumi told him about it and that it was the sort of food made for the gods, it was more than enough for him to agree. However, when he learned about the branching story relating his father, he reeled his selfish mind back in its place. Again, he was no firm believer of the supernatural but he grew up in a place where Norse mythology was still respected and recognized up to this day. He has heard a lot of tales, some too silly to even bother and some very disturbing. However, those were myths and monsters of no solid evidence but now there is an actual ghost roaming in the walls of this very inn, who- he would add- he had conversed with like any living being for the past few days. Out of respect and with no intention of offending the spirit, it'd be best to treat this tradition with respect.

Who would have thought that he would be reduced to this?

"We're done"

 **~0~**

Beside him, Megumi gulped a lump in her throat while he remained silent with narrowed and calculated eyes towards the woman before them. With his bandana tied around his head, he crossed his arms in impatience as Mizuki judged the dish first by its appearance.

The older woman drew her brows close at the… appearance of the dish. Not knowing exactly what to say. It just looks like a big ball of rice slightly burned into a golden crisp sparkling in all angles like diamonds. It's actually very pretty but it can't be denied that it really looks like a plain ball of rice. Mizuki shook her head at that. No, this is her daughter she's talking about. She must have something up her sleeve and she knew that the both of them wouldn't still be in Tootsuki if they were taken for granted.

Then her dark eyes travelled up at the small toothpick-like stick lodged on top of the ball. She looked at the two teens questioningly and when she plucked it out, the ball revealed its true nature. It felt like light spewed itself free from its confines. Its beauty on par with the best dish their inn had to offer. And when she finally took a bite and felt that mellow flavor slowly escalating into the richest flavor she ever tasted-

"M-Mama! W-why are you crying?!" her daughter's alarmed voice did not reach her ears as her eyes continued to stare blankly at nothing. She did not even feel nor hear the scuffle of feet until she felt her daughter's hand wiping her tears with a tissue.

She blinked a couple of times to come down from her trance before she smiled reassuringly to the two. Even Ryo was standing by her other side.

"How was it?" Ryo asked when Megumi was convinced that her mother was alright.

The inn heiress looked at her mother anxiously and they were replied by a soft giggle.

"It's just like how I remembered it, but… better"

Megumi sighed in relief while Ryo only smirked. Mrs. Tadokoro has already noted and understood Ryo's situation of changing personalities once he had something wrapped around his head. It was not that hard for her to comprehend that. After all, her own daughter becomes just like her once she gets a hold of any table tennis racket.

"My plan worked" Ryo proclaimed haughtily, his smirk widening at his accomplishment.

"But… I was the one who suggested the idea" Megumi interjected.

"Huuhh?" he glared at the girl, swelling a bit in pride when she didn't so much as flinch under his stare (though of course, he didn't show it) "Who told you to talk? I was the one mentioned that sprite and jasmine rice"

"Yes but I was the one who thought of how to do it"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I was the one who did most of the hard work"

"And I was the one who had to make all the garnish and overall presentation!"

"Don't raise your voice with me, you little bumpkin! I did as much of the work as you did!"

"Then you didn't have to hog it all to yourself!" Megumi was practically fuming red by this.

"Oh come off it!"

Mizuki Tadokoro watched the two with an amused smile as she was completely ignored. They look adorable bickering at each other like that. And if she knew any better, she might even confess that she'd love to see those two together. Two polar opposites yet so alike… just like her and Shinichi…

The older woman shook her head, smiling fondly at the memories before they got married and had Megumi in their lives. She's sure that her husband would have liked to meet Ryo.

* * *

"Hello there Ryo. Would it be alright if I ask you to join me? I promise it won't take much of your time" Shinichi smiled at him warmly, patting the soft grass he's sitting on.

Kurokiba Ryo had absolutely no idea what compelled him to travel such lengths here. After he and Megumi practiced and let Mizuki be the judge of their teamwork, he felt the leisure way of walking to relax his mind a bit before tonight. Along the way, he also reflected on the relationship he had with the country girl- Megumi. It seemed only yesterday that she would shake like a leaf just the mere sight of him and now they were arguing like the closest of people. What has the world gotten into?

Unconsciously, as his mind drifted, his feet seemed to have their own planned destination and before he knew it, he was back on the cliff a few ways below the shrine that overlooked the ocean. The same place the two of them swore to change.

Calming his nerves, Ryo obeyed and walked cautiously near the ghost. He watched the happy-go-lucky man all the while before sitting himself across him. Between them were a pile of freshly picked flowers and some loops of floral wire. Just where on earth did he get these?

"Do you know how to make a flower crown, Ryo?" the man's eyes looked at him enthusiastically and Ryo had to remind himself that the person he's talking to is the spirit of a dead person because of the _realness_ of his visage.

"No" he shook his head. Alice wasn't really frequent in playing in her mother's garden.

"Would you mind if I teach you?"

Deciding to humor him, he nodded and the older man directed him the instructions. Correcting and demonstrating it with his own work along the way. And overtime, the younger lad felt relaxed as if they were talking the same as before he found out about the truth.

Then he started to tell a story.

"You know the story about Lord Bakunawa, right?"

"Yes" Ryo said, tying another flower around the wire. "Megumi and the townsfolk told me about it a lot of times now"

"I'm sure they have. But there is one detail that they haven't told you-" Shin stopped to momentarily look at the boy "You two are going to make Gokuraku no Kaiyō, aren't you?"

"Yes" Ryo glanced back, making the golden-eyed snort.

"Gokuraku no Kaiyō is a dish that can only be created by two people. Do it alone and you will only waste ingredients and time. The two people who are qualified to create it must be a man and woman. Whether they be a couple, siblings, friends, or cousins; it doesn't matter. The point is that the female represented Bakunawa's killed sibling, and the male represented the great serpent. It's a sacred tradition passed down as old as the legend was born. The recipe is cursed… or blessed that way so any motives of using it for personal gain will surely be futile in the end" the man's stare was penetrating, almost like suffocating. Its as if he also has an alter ego hidden under that façade of sunshine. Then again, Ryo once heard that it was the nicest people who were the scariest when angered.

"I apologize" he bowed his head and the man just waved it off with a small chuckle. He knew the boy meant it.

"Anyway, the real detail that I wanted to tell you was this," he paused a bit to finish the last flower around his crown for the foundation before adding the next set. "When Bakunawa ate the first Gokuraku no Kaiyō, do you know what happened next?"

"No"

"It made him remember his sister. Lord Bakunawa was so moved that tears appeared from his eyes. You see, the world originally had seven moons because back then, there were no stars. And since he can no longer return the six moons that he ate, he used his tears to form the endless stars in the night sky instead." He finished.

"I have never head of this part"

"Of course you haven't" the man's voice said amusedly before adorning his face into an ear splitting grin "I made it up!"

Ryo's blank stare only made Shin laugh to his own amusement. If the boy was wearing his bandana, he would've smacked the older man behind the head. Ghost be damned, he didn't find anything amusing about it. Especially not when he said it with so much sincerity and he believed it.

When the Shin's laughter died out and there were resuming their activity, Megumi's father started another story.

"I first came here around your age" that piqued the boy's attention. "My school was out on a field trip in the provinces. This village was our last stop. I was part of the school paper and I was the head photographer so I had to take a lot of pictures for our trip. Then… while we were being toured in the shrine, my camera caught a picture of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life"

His smile was all the evidence one needed to know about the man's affections. He truly loves his wife.

"Was that how you met?" Ryo inquired and he was responded with a sheepish grin.

"Pretty much, but it wasn't really mutual at first" he tilted his head in question "She actually beat me up. How would I know she's a master in kendo?"

"I saw a picture… she didn't look really happy of you taking a stolen picture of her"

"Well it wasn't exactly the reason she kicked my ass"

"What did you do?"

"I groped her" he said it so bluntly that he felt as if his tongue was tied in knots, not knowing what to say. Ryo wasn't very indulgent in the opposite sex unlike most hormonal teenagers in his age. "What? I had to find out whether she's real or not. We used to believe that provinces were filled with youkai, I wouldn't want to fall for a ghost, you know? What if they'll eat me?"

How childish was this man's mentality?

' _So people like him do exist_ ', Ryo thought. Alice's TV dramas weren't so far-fetched after all.

"I pretty much lived alone so I was free to do whatever I want. From then on I went to this place every summer. Mizuki was a real rebel back then, gave her parents constant headaches. She was even used to be called the town's black sheep. Her parents were really nice though, they gave me a room and in exchange, I volunteered to work for them for free during my stay. It took a few years but in the end, all the beatings and insults…" from this point, he kept his eyes fixed downwards with a nostalgic smile on his face "it was all worth it in the end. Turns out she really didn't want to leave for the city, that she loved this village just as much. She just needed someone who could understand her; and I was very happy that I turned out to be that person. You may not appreciate it now, but in time, even if you already had everything you could ever want; in the end all you needed was someone who could be by your side"

Shinichi Tadokoro (One True Farmland) let his words hung in the air, letting the quiet lad who long ceased his creation to pay close attention towards the man's story. Contrary to what people think, he's always been a good listener. He just chooses to be lazy and melancholy on some situations- it was the perfect excuse when he didn't like or didn't really care about the orders given to him. He detested sad and dramatic stories but at that moment, it was not because of the lingering threat of what this ghost could do to him- making him digest and listen carefully with his every word, it's the feeling that if he misses this opportunity, he would miss something great and will definitely regret in the future.

"Eventually, Mizuki Nagazumi (Water Spring Dragon) became Mizuki Tadokoro. A year after that, our love became Megumi Tadokoro (Kind/Graceful Farmland). My precious baby girl…" with each name his smiles fell sadder and up above, clouds started to form with a low rumble, though neither male seemed to care. "Those years were the happiest I've ever had. Mizuki finally warmed up to me and Megumi's such an adorable angel. I never wanted anything more than my family… and this inn… but heaven didn't last. I know you know this already but… eight years ago on this same day, my boss called for an emergency and I had to make a quick trip. I promised my wife that when I return, I will give her a surprise- the deed of inn's property… but I never got the chance to do that"

By then the clouds overhead were turning the sky dark and gray.

"I died" he said, followed by a loud clap of thunder. "I didn't mean to go so suddenly… my daughter begged me not to go… she begged me to stay and play with her…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ryo found his voice "If you have always been here for that long, then why haven't you said anything to them? Why come to me when you could've saved them all this trouble in the first place?"

"Because I _can't_ " Shinichi snapped "You'd think I'd actually wait for a kid like you who only made my daughter cry during his first week in _my_ _inn_?" realizing that he let his emotions slip from his control, he turned his head to calm himself. No, he shouldn't take his frustrations out on the boy. That wasn't what he intended for him to do "I can't… those two… are still grieving for my death, even until now. The reason why I'm not in any heaven right now is because I still have a promise to keep, but what's really keeping me chained here were those two. They can't let me go. I tried to approach others, but either they're too ignorant or too scared of me. Then you came along" Shinichi's voice returned to being mellow and sincere, "you wanted to relax when you came here, right? The moment you did, it opened a door for me. I took the chance with you and that was the first time we talked on that bench. Just so you know, that was favorite bench. I had to wait though. I had to observe you, see what your intentions really were and your intentions with my daughter. Then again, you didn't know I was a ghost. But you momentarily shut the door when you found out. Did you know that?"

"Was that why I couldn't see you since then?"

"Yes. But in the end you opened that door again and this time, I'm betting all that I have with you"

A sudden gust of wind knocked Ryo back to reality, the storm clouds started to whirl up above. Flashes of lightning tore through the dark sky followed by the angry rumble of thunder. When the raven-haired turned back to the man, he told him his intentions with tears falling from his eyes.

Despite his lazy demeanor, Ryo's eyes widened partially at the revelation. All the while staring back at his slowly fading form.

* * *

 _Splish, splash, splish, splash,_

Megumi's boots disturbed the puddles of water and the softening earth as she carefully sped her steps. It was almost time and Ryo still hasn't returned from his walk. Knowing Ryo better and where he could have gone to, Megumi volunteered to look for her missing partner.

She sighed in disappointment after rounding Lord Bakunawa's shrine. He wasn't at the port, the market, the town, the school, the festival grounds, and he's not even at the shrine. Oh where could he be? Megumi wondered, did he get himself lost? Oh please don't let him be in the forest. The midnight-haired prayed to the deity in hope. The shrine was the last place she thought of where Ryo could be and seeing him not here made her panic for the presentation they were about to do and also for his own safety. They might not be the closest of friends but she wouldn't leave anyone she knew in harm, especially not in her own hometown.

Then it occurred to her, there's one more place he just might be in. Taking the chances, Tohoku's Hopping Hare carefully treaded through the makeshift path down on one side of the mountain. For sure, when she reached the clearing, she saw Ryo's cold and drenching body sitting on the damp grass. Opening the extra umbrella she carried along, she approached her classmate and shielded him from the rain.

The sudden loss of rain hitting his skin snapped the raven-haired from his stupor and turned his magenta eyes towards the concerned aureolin. He stood up, accepting the offered umbrella, and let the blood return to his stiff legs before moving. How long was he spaced out?

Looking back at the girl who then he realized was drying his damp hair with a small towel she carried along with one hand, he caught her wrist, making them stare at each other's eyes again. It felt like eons went by as Ryo stared at the golden orbs who closely resembled the man's who he swore a promise to not too long ago.

He leaned forward, widening Megumi's eyes for his sudden movements until he rested his forehead on hers. He sighed as if he was free from relief of some problem he's been shouldering. His cool breath fanned over her face but instead of pushing him away or fainting, her cheeks stained red.

"Ryo… are you okay?"

.

.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

Eiji Minokawa had experienced live cooking during his training and the first few years of taking over the clan, but he had never watched a more entertaining live cooking until Ryo and Megumi performed for him. His attentions were always on the food but it was the first time he took notice of the people who were preparing the food. His Ryo-nii and Megu-nee were only wearing the inn's standard kitchen uniform, Megumi's being white and Ryo's being black.

It was actually a sight to behold, flashes of black and white streamed through the makeshift kitchen counter in the guest room before him. Ryo's brash and aggressive nature made every spectator turn to their attention while Megumi's swift and gentle approach made the show more pleasant than intimidating. At first, it appeared that their methods will clash one another's but no. Instead their manner of cooking complemented each other greatly, like they were filling what the other was lacking and the fact that they did not even utter a word to each other made it even more spectacular.

They were in sync, they were-

"They're like dancing" the young lord voiced his comment and Mizuki, who was sitting beside him, couldn't agree more.

To top it off, they finished their performance standing beside each other with an arm outstretched to present their finished product. The finale of their dance.

The crowd- Eiji's guards, the staff, and even the customers of the inn- applauded them for the outstanding performance. To think that they've only practiced it for a day. However, everything went dead silent when they presented the dish to the boy.

The boy's bright eyes examined the ball of rice with curiosity and interest. It shined on all sides as if made of small jewels. Knowing that something grand was awaiting him inside that ball made him giddy with excitement. And when he plugged out the toothpick on top of the ball, everyone stared and 'aww-ed'. Their faces resembled that of a treasure hunter discovering the lost treasure. They weren't exaggerating though.

The rice fell elegantly on the right direction, encircling the true treasure. Inside were the dish's main ingredients, cooked, sculpted, and shining with appetizing appeal to any eye. They formed it like the great serpent coiled around six scallops- shaped spherically like the moons he ate. Surrounded by the other fish meat steaming with a mouth-watering scent, the garnish looked like small grasses that made the entire dish look more like a piece of art than something meant to be eaten.

When he finally took a bite, the flavor melted on his tongue, stimulating his taste buds and salivary glands at the richness of it. He suddenly paused as his mind sent him a wave of memory. The memory when his mother and father died. The tears that sprung forth did not made his sense of taste dull as he let himself watch again the awful memory of the most precious people in his life covered with flowers and incense.

He was momentarily broken from his stupor when Megumi gently nudged his attention. Beside her, Ryo gave him a small cup of honey-colored liquid. Fortunately, the boy did not shiver on the way the older raven-haired instructed him to pour it over the dish despite his glare and raspy voice.

Behind his tear-stained eyes, he appreciated the way the liquid showed the truer form of the dish. As the ingredients absorbed the liquid, it revealed the details and colors of the serpent and the moons. It not only made their presentation the best work of art he's ever seen but it also changed- no, greatly improved the flavor of the dish altogether.

His young body was overwhelmed with the burst of flavor and his mind flooded him with even more memories. However, instead of the ones of despair, he remembered the times of his mother and father wrapping him in their arms. The times they played at the park, the beach, the times they ate together, and the nights they slept beside each other.

By the end of the meal, Eiji Minokawa was thanking the two aspiring chefs profusely as his whole demeanor reverted back not as the head of a long lined clan, but back to the innocent child he was.

* * *

Megumi breathed out a sigh of relief. A smile plastered on her face at how relieved she was that everything turned out alright. With how well they made Gokuraku no Kaiyō, there won't be any more worry of them preparing it for the festival. After all, its right around the corner. Megumi never felt so happy and excited again for the festival, not since her father died. Gokuraku no Kaiyō will be made again and she's looking forward of spending the festival with Ryo.

She stopped and collected herself, did she really just think that?

Ryo stared at the girl with confusion. One moment she was smiling like a fool and then she was suddenly all red as if something embarrassing happened to her. Inwardly, he smirked in bemusement. She truly is something.

His thoughts of her shifted to the memory he had with her father hours ago.

Taking a deep sigh, he shrugged. He'll have to do it eventually. He did promise after all.

"Megumi," he called, no response. "Oi, Megumi" he repeated but she was still adrift in her own thoughts. With growing impatience, he reached across the kitchen table and flicked her forehead none too pleasantly.

Yelping, she shielded her reddening forehead in pain, "W-What was that for?" she pouted.

"Listen carefully, I need to tell you something" he said so seriously that it made her drop her pout. However, before Ryo could even utter another word, Megumi's mother appeared behind the kitchen door and addressed him.

"Ryo-kun, could you come over here, dear? There's someone here to see-"

"Hi Ryo~! Time to come home!"

If he was able to, his face would've paled at the sight of his lady Alice.

* * *

 **I think there are four or three chapters left in this one. Its getting near the end so make sure to check in and follow to make sure you're alerted whenever this fic is updated!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
